The New Vampire King
by Luna Elisa Marie
Summary: The year is 1759 and vampires are ruling the world. The throne goes to Aro's son Edward. The new vampire king needs to chose a bride, a human one, what happens when he stumbles over a poor beautiful loving creature? Contains a Dark and Possessive Edward. In-Progress
1. Prologue

**Title: The New Vampire King (TNVK)**

**Author: Luna Elisa Marie**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**And I also want to introduce you all to someone important to me and this story, RachyDoodle, my beta who gets the hard task of removing each grammar mistake I make and for making the story clean of errors. Thank you so much for editing The New Vampire King.**

**That's it. Have fun reading.**

_Prologue:_

Vampires rule the world...

The year was 1779 and _he_ was ready to be crowned. It came as a surprise last year that his father was going to quit as king, but after a few months he dealt with it because he knew he couldn't back out of this. Not now… Not ever.

He'd be the King in nothing more than an hour and, strangely enough, he couldn't wait any longer. He'd waited for this for so long, but why? Why did his mind change so abruptly? He hadn't wanted to be king before, so why now? Was it because of _her_? Was it because of the mysterious human girl he couldn't get out of his mind?

Was it because he wanted to possess her? That he didn't want anybody else to talk to her? Only him? Was it because of the stupid mistakes she made towards him in the past?

He did not know. But there was one thing he knew beyond anything else, one thing that set determination in his heart; she would pay for it!

"Come, son. A few more minutes to go and it will be your turn to go outside," his mother said softly. She was as happy for him as a mother should be; he was her child after all. But on the other hand, she knew she was scared of what would happen to her son. It was a big step for him, from a teenage vampire to a teenage vampire king.

He was a few steps away of ruling his _soon to be _Kingdom.

Excitement flooded his body. His fingers shook in eagerness, his greatest dream about to be realized at last. He could taste power on his tongue and feel strength in his un-beating heart. The time was almost upon him.

After many minutes of torturous waiting, the balcony doors flew open, and with a great confidence and a big smile on his face, Edward Cullen stepped out into the grey cloudy weather.

His father was already waiting for him, a smirk on his face.

Edward glanced at his audience, his eyes wide in awe and anticipation, his mind taking in the amazing sight before him. Everyone was required to come today, it was a big day… for the vampires _and_ the humans.

Thousands had come, all of them gathered below him, looking up at their new king with respect and admiration, all ready to worship their new leader like he deserved. But the only person he was searching for was _her_. There was no doubt about it, he wanted her to see at his ceremony. He wanted to hold her gaze when they placed a crown upon his head, to see the look in her brown eyes as he was finally declared king.

He finally wanted to show her that he _was_ the King and that she was going to fear him beyond anything else on this earth for the rest of her life. He'd made sure she was afraid of him. He'd make sure that she would shake in fear at the mere mention of his name. He'd make sure that her nightmares were filled with only his face.

That was the way it supposed to be...

_Since he is The New Vampire King_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me again, this time with a new story. I'll still update Kidnapped by a familiar guy and Kidnapping My Beautiful Angel but I've got a new idea and I wanted to know what you guys think about it. **

**A few things before you start reading:**

**This story takes place in Scotland, which is very wet and rainy.**

**Every vampire has his own gift. You find out more about it in the story, it'll be explained. **

**Vampires are born and they won't die except if something happens to them like them walking into the sun. But normally they have eternal life. **

**The people who are working for the government, like for hospitals or police are also vampires.**

**A huge thank to my beta; RachyDoodle for editing this story. Without her this story is a mess.**

**I hope you like it so enjoy and review please.**

_Title: The New Vampire King_

Summary: The year is 1759 and vampires are ruling the world. King Aro is the most beloved vampire king of all. It's time to choose a new king, a stronger and more dominating one, one who can rule the world without having problems or, if he has problems, that he can easily resolve them. Finally, after a long discussion, the throne goes to Aro's son, Edward. At first Edward doesn't want the throne, Edward isn't like that. He isn't a guy who can order people around and dominate like his father wishes. But on the other hand, getting attention and fame is something he had always craved. Slowly he turns from a loving caring man to a hard and insensible creature. The new vampire king needs to choose a bride, a human one. What happens when he stumbles over a poor beautiful loving creature? Would she like to be his bride or will she forever fear him?

RATED: M

_Chapter 1_

It was early September and the weather had changed in Scotland from a once sunny season to the long and rainy days it was famous for. Autumn had finally started. The sky was a dark blue and the clouds were a dark gray, the colder seasons finally setting in.

The vampires were happy with this abrupt change in weather. If they could choose the seasons, they would never want a summer or a spring again, only winter and autumn. They didn't like the sun or the hot temperatures, but they didn't really have to worry about such things. They lived in the wettest and coldest place on earth**. **

The land was ruled by King Aro, a vampire who was worshiped by each and every human in his land. Yet, despite their worship, the vampires treated them terribly, like slaves or animals. Humans were nothing to the vampires, and never would be. _Only a piece of dirt_; thought King Aro. _They are merely a source of food_.

But King Aro ruled his lands well. With the assistance of his wife, Jane, his ruling was admired by all. The other countries that were represented by other vampires thought highly of King Aro, contacting him often through letters and asking for news of the land.

But no one knew, not the humans and especially not the vampires, that he could not have children. It was not his fault but the fault of his wife. Jane was baron, and no matter how hard they tried, they could not conceive a child Aro blamed his wife Jane for not giving him a child, not matter how cruel it seemed to do so, but a child was what he needed beyond anything else in this world. And the lack of child angered him since he needed a heir, someone who take the Kingdom over when his time ran out. Aro desperately needed a son.

However, not far away from their Kingdom, a beautiful woman in her late twenties was ready to give birth. Her husband held her hand, remaining vigilant at her side, awaiting the birth of their child. It was expensive to hire a doctor but luck shone down on this family for they had a friend who was a doctor: Carlisle Cullen. They were great friends so the doctor gave his services for free. Carlisle didn't need the money. The Swans weren't rich and their child was unexpected, but they would do anything to give him or her a good life.

All he wanted was his best friend's child to arrive on this earth healthy and happy. He and Charlie Swan had been best friends since their early adulthood. They lived almost like brothers. You never saw one without the other and their friendship had carried on throughout their lives, despite their differences. Even though they're two different creatures, Carlisle a vampire and Charlie a human, the hatred between the two species did not matter to them. They are friends for life.

It was a difficult delivery but after 5 hours of painful labor, the woman finally gave birth to a little, pretty, healthy girl. They named her Isabella, born on 13 September 1759. Charlie and Renee Swan were astonished by their lovely little girl, their perfect little Bella.

"Congratulations, she's beautiful." Carlisle said with a smile on his face. He didn't lie, she was beautiful in her own unique way, just like her mother.

Charlie gave Carlisle a warm smile. "Thank you, Carlisle, for helping our daughter into the world."

"You know that I don't need thanks. It's my job to bring new people to the world. It was a pleasure, my old friend." Carlisle assured Charlie, looking at Isabella, her wide brown eyes looking back. Renee couldn't tare her gaze away from her daughter, looking at her as if this was all a dream, as if this wasn't real. She was too perfect to be true.

"Welcome to the world, pretty girl." Renee whispered softly as she held her in her arms, right where she belonged. Charlie had his left arm over Renee's shoulder and both were looking happily down at their precious daughter. They looked like the happiest family in the world now that their family was complete.

Carlisle said goodbye to the family and went home where his wife Esme was waiting for him, together with his son of a few months old.

XxX

After a walk of five minutes through town, he was finally home, his thoughts swimming with memories of his family and the Swan family, all so happy and content.

He thought of his son and their daughter, considering that they would perhaps make a perfect couple when they were older. They were both of similar ages and similar temperaments, and he held the Swans in great esteem, knowing them to be his oldest and greatest friends. What was there to go wrong with such a connection?

It was true that Bella was a human and his child was a vampire, but that didn't stop Carlisle thinking about them being together someday. Carlisle didn't care as they had a connection, a love, something that could stand the tests of time and society. He wanted to show both the humans and vampires that they can fall in love with each other no matter what creatures they are. Maybe even they can live happily ever after together. You never know, right? In his eyes and the eyes of his wife Esme, humans and vampires are equal to each other.

But little did Carlisle know destiny had something else planned.

He finally opened the front door and stepped into the hall. His house wasn't that big but not too small, perfect for a little family on a doctor's salary. When he closed the door behind him, he put his bag on the table. He took of his jacket and put it on a nearby chair, running his hands through his hair after a tiring day of work.

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from upstairs and he knew immediately that it was his wife, Esme. A shiver overtook his body. He ran upstairs as fast as his legs could carry him and burst through the door where he knew his wife was. He saw Esme sitting on her knees in the room of their son, her body trembling, her face full of tears. She cried her heart out.

"Darling, Darling, what's wrong?" he whispered softly taking his wife into his arms. His breathing picked up as his heart began to pound.

"It's...it's our baby." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"What? What is it?" he suddenly yelled, shaking with fear. He knew what had happened immediately. _No, not my son…_

They could take everything from him, his job, his money, his home, but they could not take away his family.

Surely _they_ would stay away from his family.

"They attacked the house, Carlisle. I fought them off as best as I could, but I had no chance… and they took…" she sobbed louder.

"What do they have?" Carlisle whispered as if he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Surely they wouldn't do this to a hardworking and honest family. But when his eyes trailed to the empty crib, he couldn't do anything but face the truth.

"NO!" Carlisle screamed as loud as his lungs would allow. "No!" he repeated. "This can't be true! Who took him away?" His anger was rising with each word he spoke.

"K- King A-Aro's men." Esme murmured under her sobs.

Carlisle stiffened. "Why?" he asked.

"They said his wife cannot conceive children," she cried. "Yet they is desperate for a child of their own."

"But why our son? Couldn't he… I mean, couldn't he take another child from another family, from a wealthier family like the Denali's? They are richer than us and they have three beautiful daughters." grumbled Carlisle. He knew it was cruel to suggest putting the Denali's in his position, but he was desperate. They had taken from him his only son. "What have we done to deserve this?"

Esme sobbed endlessly. "No! They needed a son and because we are the only family who has a vampire son. The other families here in the villages have daughters, Carlisle. You know it's hard for vampires to create children, not the making itself but you know not every vampire woman is fertile. For God's sake, Carlisle, you're a DOCTOR!

"They needed to take him from us?" Carlisle hissed. "They cannot getting away with this, they can't. What they are doing is wrong and-"

"No, Carlisle, they already have gotten away with it. You know we can't beat the King," Esme explained and Carlisle knew she was right. "He would kill us if we tried."

No one could beat the King. The King is the most powerful creature in the world. Fighting him would end in certain death, not only for Carlisle, but for his wife, too.

Carlisle was defeated. He held Esme closely and began to cry, their tears mingling together as the truth of the situation began to dawn on them.

Their son was gone, kidnapped by the one person they had no chance of fighting.

The only name that crossed his mind was the memory of his son.

_Edward…_

XxX

**A/N: What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up. I know I put this story on hold but I just finished this chapter. It's just that I want to focus on KMBA and KBAFG, when one of the two stories is finished I'll begin updating this one. I also know that the chapters are short but I'll try to make them longer.**

**sophia18, Bildo, vhawk730, KristenStewartFan, tina062093 and Ctulee06; Thank you for your reviews!**

**And I also want to thank the people who've added this story to their favorites or/and alerts. **

**And last but not least my lovely beta RachyDoodle for editing my story. She's doing a great job and I can't thank her enough.**

**Once again to you all, thank you!**

**I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

_Chapter 2_

Bella grew up to be one of the most beautiful and intelligent girls in Aro's kingdom. Her long brown hair hung across her shoulders in waves, her pale skin was perfect and her big brown eyes were always glistening.

She didn't get a great deal in the way of education but she learned a lot from her parents. She helped her mom everyday with the usual things, like dinner and the laundry, making use of herself in any way she could. That's what her parents had always told her; a girl had to do the housework and take care of her husband and children. It was the way the world worked, and so it was the way she had to be. But, of course, Bella didn't believe any of that. She had always been outspoken and brave. She was her own person and liked to do what she wanted, despite the consequences. And the thought of marriage made her laugh. She was only seventeen for God's sake! She doubted that she would ever get married.

Not that she didn't want to marry, she hadn't completely ruled it out, but she knew she would be forced to marry a man her parents chose for her. She didn't want that. The last thing she wanted was an arranged marriage, it would make her life a misery, especially if she did not care for or love her husband. But she knew deep down that, despite her feelings, if she was destined to have one, she would try her best to keep her parents happy and she would try to make the arranged marriage work.

Her dad taught her how to write, read and learn the English language. Charlie didn't have much time for personal things, he had to work every day except Sunday. But when he wasn't working or attending church, he used any spare time for Bella, his only daughter.

Her parents wanted the best for her, just as any parent would, but they knew that it was impossible. They were human, the vampires were a lot stronger and very powerful. Humans were nothing compared to them, humans couldn't do anything, humans were powerless. But they had to work for the vampires, just like Charlie.

Charlie worked as a gardener for the King, together with six other men. The garden was huge, full of the most beautiful flowers (which was incredible considering everyday it was raining none-stop, even in the summer!) It held a variety of trees, like apple trees or peach trees or conifers or boxwood to prune. Some days they needed a lot more workers than just the regular people, six wasn't enough. Some days, they needed at least 20 people, maybe more. Charlie had to work from 6 in the morning until 8 at night to make sure that he earned a lot money and that he did a good job maintaining the garden. It wasn't much money but he could live with it together with his family. When he was done working, he always came home tired. Renee always made a cup of tea for him and let him relax on the old worn-out leather sofa. As soon as he finished his tea, he always fell asleep, and Bella or Renee would lay a blanket over his body.

Renee always went to the market to buy groceries. She didn't work for the vampires but she had a few years ago as a cleaner. Her job did not last for long, though, because she didn't want Bella to be home alone. So Bella and Renee stayed at home, having fun and doing the daily chores together.

Bella didn't know what she wanted to be later on in life. But of course there was no doubt that she wouldn't really work for long. She knew that when people get married, the first baby is born a year later. So if Bella was going to marry at a young age, she wouldn't have to choose what she wanted to do. _If she had a choice._ It was practically set in stone that Bella would have to work for the vampires at some point in her life, just like the other humans do. Her parents warned her a few months ago that if she worked for them, she had better listen to them and do the things that they told her. But Bella knew that was going to be a hard task for her. She was as stubborn as hell and she doesn't listen to any other people than her parents.

_What's the future going to bring for Bella?_

XxX

Edward was the opposite of Bella in every way possible.

Due to his wealthy and rich lifestyle, he was home educated and knew everything about his country and kingdom.

Regardless of Edward's true past and parentage, he believed the King to be his father and his wife, Jane, to be his mother. But that didn't stop negative thoughts about his true self crossing his mind. Despite his beliefs, he sometimes had doubts. He knew that most children looked like their parents, it was just a normal part of biology, but Edward didn't look at all like his parents. With his bronze hair and green emerald eyes, he was completely different. In fact, his father had black hair and dark brown eyes and his mother blond hair and an ocean blue eyes. But the most important thing that he did not have in common with his father was his last name. The King's name was Aro Volturi but his name was Cullen. Why was this? Why this difference? What did it mean? Edward had never truly understood the difference in their names, but over the years, he had learnt to just let it go. He didn't want to fight with his father, especially knowing that he was never going to win.

Yet Edward couldn't help but admire his father for ruling the world, although sometimes he thought that his father went too far. As a little boy of nine years old he stood at the side of his father as he spoke to the people, the humans.

_Flashback: 9 years ago…_

It was a rainy and windy day in Scotland.

A small boy stood at the open white doors, holding his mother's hand tightly. They stood on the balcony of the first floor.

As the boy looked down, he had an amazing view at the big audience below. He saw all of their faces looking up, some in fear, some in worry. They were _all_ human. No vampire was present.

Normally his father would speak to the vampires but this was something else. The boy wondered why his father wanted to talk to the humans. The King never liked humans, so why would he talk to them now? At that time Edward was nine, a mere child. He didn't know what his dad wished or wanted. Especially with the humans.

Suddenly there was music played by the orchestra, the sign that the King was ready to give his speech.

He walked through the hall, to the door and, instead of walking to the throne, he walked to the balustrade and looked down at the people.

"Thank you for coming." He began in a strong authoritive voice. He was their leader and he wanted them to know this. 'Like you have another choice.' he muttered so that the humans couldn't hear him. He began pacing left and right, looking impatient.

"You probably know why I called all the humans here today," he said in a strict tone as he stood in the middle of the balcony, placing his both hands on the balustrade.

Edward looked at the crowd and saw that most of the people were nodding.

"I want you all to be respective towards the vampires. You'll respect them! Not like that pathetic human last week who refused to help a vampire customer." He was furious and used his hands to make it clear. They were humans, they should be made to serve the vampires.

Edward knew that his father didn't like the humans thinking of vampires as if they were low and weak, because they weren't. They were powerful, the humans were nothing against them. The humans had nothing to say, they never had. If they said a single bad word about a vampire or to a vampire, they wouldn't count on a long life.

From the audience came some gasps and screeches as they heard the King speak.

_Why are they scared?_ Edward wondered. _What did father do to this man?_

"The poor man ended up on the pyre."

Maybe Edward wasn't that smart but he knew what a pyre was and he couldn't figure out why his father did that! It was just unacceptable to treat poor and innocent humans that way. It wasn't their fault that they weren't born vampires. But what would he do if he was the King? Throw them out of the country? Of course not, vampires are ruling the world, they can't deny them. Vampires are everywhere. But what else? Maybe lock them up for a few years or maybe decades? No, a few decades is too long.

Edward couldn't think of anymore reasons, so he was happy that his father was the King and not him. Kingship was something that he had never wanted, and never would. To be the king would be cruel and evil, all the things that he wasn't. He'd even try suicide if he was crowned as a King. The world would be a complete disaster.

"So if you are not going to follow the rules, you'll know what's going to happen." Aro said in a cold voice, making sure that he was warning them.

The crowd was silent.

As the King spoke, Edward looked disappointed at his father. Edward couldn't help but feel compassion for the humans.

_How dare he?_ Edward thought.

The King stopped his pacing, waved one time at the audience, and walked back into the house, not saying a single word to his son or wife.

_End Flashback_

Edward knew that his father didn't have a lot time for him and his mother.

But the fact was he didn't care. As a toddler, he spent most of his time with his mother and his nanny, Gracie. He knew that he hadn't had an awful childhood. There was someone around him at all times, and he was never lonely. Of course, he needed his father, but every time he saw his father and ran to him, the King dismissed him and walked away. Edward couldn't stop the tears that were falling down his face in waterfalls.

He learned that most people have a role model, it was common that a girl would say her mother and a boy would say his father but Edward couldn't. He didn't have a male role model although he had two role models in his life, his mother and his nanny. They cared about him, they played with him, they would be there for him. But three years later tragedy struck and his nanny died. Edward was broken and cried all day long. It took him two full years to get over it. He needed support and only got it from his mother. His mother would hug him every day and convince him that everything would be okay.

Edward didn't love his father, he didn't even like him. He was the devil, he didn't have feelings, he was a cold creature and probably made of stone.

There was no way Edward was going to like him at any point in his life. Every time he saw his father, he would have a disgusted expression on his face.

Edward wanted to leave his father. He would bring his mother with him because his father deserved no one!

But what if his father was going to change? What if he had some big news that would change Edward's life? Would Edward agree with his father then?

**XxX**

**A/N: I hope you liked it but there are some points I'd like to explain in case you wondered:**

**First: The King is the only one ruling the world. His wife has nothing to say.**

**Second: Vampires have a normal color eyes, only when they are thirsty do they go red.**

**Third: Vampires can't go out in direct sunlight. If they do, they will die.**

**Four: The humans and vampires don't know that Edward is adopted. Carlisle and Esme have to keep their mouth shut that Edward is their son. **

**On my profile page there's a poll for this story. Do you want a dark and a possessiveWard? Let me know.**

**Anyways chap 3 is going to be published, I hope next Friday. Oh and do you want a rape in this story, let me know in a review. **

**Luna Elisa Marie**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 is done folks. **

**Tina062093, lozzy035, sophia18, Edward-Bella-Manson, Arabellatrixcutie, reamaininganonymous and Elena0017; Thank you for your reviews!**

**And to time-twilight: That was the same I was thinking of and I think you are also thinking of some kind of mafia vampire king. Thank you for the idea and the review. **

**And I also want to thank the people who've added this story to their favorites or/and alerts. **

**And a big thank to my beta for editing these chapters, RachyDoodle you're doing an amazing job.**

**I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**This chap contains more Edward than Bella.**

**And let's say for confusion. Scotland is the country but they have like four villages and in one of them lives Bella and her parents.**

_Chapter 3_

Ten long years passed until that big day finally arrived. Aro waited in his office for his son, Edward, to arrive. Maybe he was cruel for making Edward come since that day was the anniversary of their country's creation, but he did not care. Aro had something important to tell his only child.

"What is it, father?" Edward asked as he walked into Aro's office. He was not sure what his father wanted to speak about, but he was certainly curious.

"Take a seat, son. I've got important news for you." Aro announced with a slight smirk on his face.

Edward looked confused at his father, his eyebrows furrowed and his mind working like crazy. He didn't have a clue of what his father meant by 'important news for you.' But that news could be anything.

Edward took the seat in the old-fashioned room, sinking back into his chair. Aro stood behind his cherry wood desk, facing him.

"Son, I'm honored to tell you that you're going to be the new King." Although Aro was completely serious with his words, Edward couldn't help but laugh out loud. Aro's look changed from happy to furious.

"That's not true, right?" Edward asked as his laughter slowly died down to a mild chuckle. "Surely _I'm_ not going to be king."

Aro looked disappointed and shook his head. "No son." He spoke calmly. "I'm DEAD SERIOUS!" His voice was so loud, Edward practically fell out of his chair. "You, son. You're the one who's going to follow me as ruler of this country."

Edward's face changed then. His laughter disappeared and his smile vanished. The curiosity died in his eyes, only to be replaced by anger. He let out a deep sigh. "And what if I don't want to?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You _will _be the next King." Aro said, his voice full of authority.

"I said, what if I DON'T want to!"

What was his father thinking? As if Aro wanted him to go through the hell of becoming king. It was utter madness. Edward wasn't king material, it was the last thing he wanted to do with his life. How could he? Stupid bastard!

"You don't have a choice, Edward! You ARE my son and you ARE going to be the new KING! For heaven's sake! And you better be ready because you'll get crowned next year." Aro screamed.

Without saying one word Edward got up and walked away, out of the Kingdom, putting as much distance between himself and his father as possible.

XxX

The villages were full of decorations. The people all wanted to show how happy they are with the fact that their country was about to celebrate its 10 year anniversary. All the vampires all over the world traveled by boat to Scotland to celebrate this day with King Aro.

They didn't know (neither the vampires nor the humans) that Aro had asked, (uhm, I guess pushed is a better word to use) Edward to be the new King.

How would the vampires react?

And the humans? Although they have got nothing to say.

XxX

Bella didn't like today, not one bit. She hated the vampires with a deep passion, but tomorrow the newspapers would be filled with pictures of them, celebrating this awful day and how happy they were, drunk with power and rich beyond their wildest dreams.

And despite all of this, Bella's parents were in a terribly happy mood that day. Probably because that day was Wednesday, so the vampires gave them a day off. Of course, the humans didn't get paid today so Bella didn't see the reason why her parents are so happy about all of this. She saw it as just another way for the vampires to punish them.

As if they were going to meet the King today. In Bella's eyes, the King was a jerk! Bella didn't like that the King hated humans as if he thought they were some piece of crap. Why, she didn't know. Humans had certainly never done anything to him to make him the way he was, so his hatred was barely justified. It would not seem as bad a situation if Aro had any respect towards the humans. _He didn't!_ And still he asks the humans to respect the vampires.

Bella didn't like it one bit. She didn't want to celebrate today. It was still in the early morning and her parents were outside.

Bella got a wonderful idea.

_What if I walk away for one day? Maybe my parents are going to be anxious and scared but I don't want to participate today, so why should I? Just one little day wouldn't hurt. But where to go… _

Decisions, decisions. She decided to take a long walk and see where she ended up. She left a note so as not to worry her parents - her handwriting wasn't that beautiful and she made some ink splatters on the paper, but you could read what she wrote.

She placed the note on the kitchen table, hoping her parents would see and read it. Her parents were still outside, working in their vegetable garden. Bella could easily walk away without being spotted.

Their house stood alone, they didn't have neighbors, something Bella liked. If she had neighbors, she couldn't do things like sneak away. The neighbors would tell her parents and their family would get a bad name. She could hear the gossip already.

"_Do you know the Swans?"_

"_Yes, I know them, why?"_

"_Their daughter ran away. I didn't know her parents were that cruel."_

"_I didn't know that either. Thanks for telling me."_

Everyone knew each other in the village. The village isn't that big. But luckily for Bella, she didn't have to deal with neighbors so she could walk away easily before getting caught.

The sky was grey like it was every day. Bella would smile if it were a sunny day. The vampires weren't able to show themselves in the sunlight or terrible things would happen to them.

In the afternoon, humans were supposed to attend the ceremony, but Bella decided not to go. Her parents would be disappointed in her but she didn't care. She refused to be a part of something that she was against. In her opinion, the vampires didn't deserve one second of her time.

In the evening, the activities for the vampires would begin. She wondered how they would celebrate.

_King Aro and his vampires are proud to rule the world…_

This made Bella angry and she clenched her fists.

What if the vampires didn't exist? How would the world be then?

As awful as now?

Bella didn't know where she was going, although her feet dragged her to the forest.

Bella felt droplets on her skin. _Great..._ she thought. _It's starting to rain._

_Can this day get any worse?_

XxX

Edward didn't want to listen to his father and he didn't care that today was a day of celebrating. In his eyes, this was some kind of joke! He, the KING? For sure it had to be a joke. How could he rule the world on his own? He ran away into the cold, rainy weather. He didn't care if he got wet. He wanted some time alone, time to think.

So his father said that in over a year he'd be living and ruling in his footsteps. Edward was only twenty years old. It was ridiculous!

Okay, so on one side he wanted to agree. He was their only son and he didn't want to disappoint his family, but they needed someone hard, someone who has no feelings, someone who was filled to the brim with hatred.

They needed someone who wasn't him. Edward was sure that he _had _feelings, not only for his family but also for his people.

If he was going to be crowned, which certainly was going to happen, you can't say no to a King, although he was about to quit and was soon going to be an ex King. He was his father, how could he say no?

Aro was determined to make sure that his son was the best to follow him, to take the task from him and lead the country as well as he had.

No one was better than his son, Edward.

He ran to the forest, running as hard as his legs would push, finally stopping and sinking to his knees. His hands covered his face as it all sank in.

He felt hopeless. He didn't know what to do, although he knew he had to face the truth. He couldn't deny this, this was something that was for sure.

Edward cried silently, his cries hard to hear because of the noisy rain.

He slipped his hands over his face, making a prayer sign, something he always did when he didn't know what to do. He prayed to God, hoping that God knew what the best thing for him was.

Edward closed his eyes while he prayed some soft words. He opened them again and looked into the sky, lingering his eyes on the dark grey clouds. He unclasped his hands and stayed on his knees for a while.

Weirdly enough, it stopped raining.

_What happened? _He wondered as he looked around.

XxX

Neither of them knew that they're going to meet each other now in the forest.

**A/N: I know again short but I promise next chap is longer!**

**What do you think of this chap, let me know in a review. **

**And to remind you; the poll closes tomorrow so if you still want to vote, be quick ;)**

**Luna Elisa Marie**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank the reviewers; lozzy035, xox-twilight-xoxB, tinker03, tina062093, Ctulee06, Arabellatrixcutie, vampiregurl, You-Made-MySoul-Black and Kittieswake and all the people who added this story to their favorites or/ and alerts. **

**And of course a huge thank goes to my beta RachyDoodle for doing an amazing job on editing this story.**

**Chapter 4 is here and I hope you enjoy.**

**Edward and Bella finally meet each other.**

**We start with Edward.**

_Chapter 4_

It stopped raining all of a sudden, just like that. Edward was shocked and surprised to say the least. _This is weird_, he thought as he looked up at the clouds, watching as they slowly drifted away, out of his view.

_Shit! Please don't let the sun shine down on me._

It was the first thought to enter his mind and the consequences terrified him. If that happened, the sun shining down on him, he was going to die. Vampires couldn't walk in the sunlight; they would slowly burn until they were pieces of ash.

Edward ran to the other side of the forest, moving as fast as his legs could push him… but when he was in the middle, he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard something. It was a voice, an angelic voice, like an angel was singing to him, wanting him to find her.

He looked around the dreary forest, searching for the source of the beautiful sound, but to his disappointment, Edward found nothing and this made him frustrated.

He wanted to know who she was. No, he _needed_ to know! Her voice sang to him, it was different and special and not only her voice, but her smell, too. Her scent was everywhere, flooding his senses and his body. It was mouthwatering. Edward hoped he could keep himself together as he attempted to find her.

Edward tried to follow the sound, but it seemed it was coming from every single direction. Her strawberry/lavender fragrance flooded the whole forest. Thankfully, the forest wasn't that big.

He _had _to find her. He was _determined_ to find her! Or else Edward Cullen would stay here until he found her. But he had to be quick if he wanted to see her, she could leave the forest at any moment, and he wanted to avoid that horrible thought. So he searched again...

This time with more luck.

Edward found her a few miles away. His jaw dropped at the beautiful sight of this creature. He stood behind a tree admiring her, gazing at her, taking her in. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as she was. He was 100 % sure that she was a human, although her skin was almost as pale as his. Edward couldn't look away. She was like a real angel. Chocolate brown hair and creamy pale skin. The turquoise tunic made her complete, almost as if she had stepped right out of a fairytale.

Only one word filtered through his mind: _mine_.

He wanted nothing more than to introduce himself like a real gentleman and greet her like a lady, but for some reason, he couldn't. He was afraid and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he thought she might be scared of him. Everybody knew who he was and most humans thought of him as a cruel man. But Edward wasn't.

The kingdom needed someone who wasn't him. He was sure that he had feelings, not only for the vampires but also for the humans! He couldn't rule the world. If he did, he didn't want to know how that would end. The world would be a disaster. Edward wasn't as cruel as his father and if someone gave him lessons how to be cruel or how to be an insensible man, it wouldn't work. No one could change Edward Cullen.

He believed in his thoughts. No one could turn Edward Cullen into a cruel man. It's just impossible.

Edward hoped this magnificent creature understood his problem but since... she's a

human.

But Edward could still hope and he did. He never lost hope!

He turned his attention back to the beautiful human.

He was surprised to see that she had tears streaming down her face, cascading down her cheek like waterfalls. Edward almost lost his temper right there and then, quickly bolting his hands in fists. How dare someone make her cry. They will regret making her cry!

No one as beautiful as this girl deserves to cry!

Stupid bastards! If only he knew that she was crying about them, _the vampires_.

XxX

Bella sat on a stump in the always wet, green forest, droplets of water falling from the leaves onto the swampy ground. At least no one was going to find her here. Everyone was in the kingdom, celebrating.

She was happy that she was here and not with those bastard vampires. It's not like someone was going to check if she was present. And if someone did, they had to write her name down. Bella didn't care.

What would they do to her? Lock her up in the basement? Or maybe give her a job as a maid in the castle just as Renee had a few years ago?

Could it be any worse? Yeah okay, they could kill her. But a teenager was always useful for duties, for example. It didn't matter what kind of duty. If Bella were an old lady now, they would kill her because she didn't have much time left, but she was seventeen and very useful.

But why was she thinking this? _You have your own mind, you can do whatever you want to do, so why bother going to some stupid celebration? _

At least Bella felt peaceful here, no troubles on her mind. Just her own imaginations, as she liked to call them, and the peaceful sound of the birds, and the leaves that gently waved through the wind.

She closed her eyes and let her imaginations play inside her head.

She thought about her life, how it would've been if she was the opposite what she was now. That she wasn't poor but rich, very rich. That she had an education, that she had learnt something and maybe the most important thing that she was curious about; what was it like to be a vampire?

Yeah, what if Bella was? What if she was the princess? The daughter of the King? Bella knew that King Aro had a son. Right now she couldn't come up with his name. Well, she knew that his name was popular with parents who just given birth to a baby boy and Bella knew how he looked. He was handsome, no one could deny that. But he was so different, so unlike his father and mother. Okay, Bella didn't know his personality, but she knew enough. Was he as cruel as his father or was he sweet and careful?

Ugh... Bella stopped thinking such things. Of course he's like his father. He'll probably end up following in his footsteps. But the things she was curious about was all she could only think of. Those things were never going to happen in her life.

She closed her eyes and let the wind gently blow her hair.

Suddenly an awkward feeling washed over her. Bella had a feeling someone was watching her. She didn't like it one bit!

Did she dare to look? Or was she too afraid? Perhaps she could try to stay still like a statue…

It felt like an eternity as Bella held still. But she didn't want to open her eyes, too afraid of whatever person was close by. She didn't know who it was. Was it a human, a vampire, or maybe a hunter?

With all his courage, Edward walked over to her.

She had her eyes closed. He wondered how her eyes looked like. _As beautiful as her hair?_

_Her hair..._ It looked so soft and silky. _How would it feel in my hands?_ Edward thought as he looked at her again. At her perfection.

Everything felt so right. Oh God, her looks, her body, her scent. _Her scent_. Suddenly his eyes changed color and he licked his lips.

_I think I've just found my mate._

Bella opened her eyes and almost fell off the stump. Right before her stood _him_. The son of the King, the vampire who was next in line for the throne.

_What is he doing here? _was the first thing that popped into her mind. He was a vampire for God's sake, the son of the KING! Wasn't he supposed to participate in such events as today's celebration?

Bella didn't like this, not one bit. His eyes were fixed on hers, looking at her like she was something to eat. She got chills as a shiver ran up her spine.

She wanted to leave, to escape from his captive gaze as if he owned her. Her chocolate eyes looked at his light red ones. Oh no… That could mean one thing; he was hungry. Although his eyes were scaring the hell out of her, Bella didn't even know the words to describe his eyes. Slowly, his eyes turned darker.

_Shit_. Edward thought. _She thinks I'm going to kill her but I'm not… at least not yet. Her blood, it smells like the finest wine in the world. _

He mentally slapped himself. _Stop it Edward! She's scared of you now she has seen your red eyes and knows you're hungry. She thinks you're going to eat her. _

_Maybe I am, soon..._

But there was something else in his eyes and Bella knew what it meant. _Danger._ If she didn't leave right now, she would be his next meal.

Quickly she stood up and, with all her might, ran away as fast as she could. But it was impossible. She didn't even take one step before he grabbed her right arm, holding her as if her arm was nothing to him.

_He's strong._

"What?" she hissed, agitated by the whole situation. What did he want from her? Did he really want to kill her?

"I want to know what your name is." Edward wasn't polite to Bella, but that was her own fault. She hissed at him and that was a big, big mistake. Never hiss at someone from the Royal Court.

But Bella didn't want to say her name, it was none of his business and she didn't feel the urge to tell him. As if he was interested in her, a poor human girl. And he was never going to see her again, so why did he want to know?

"Are you going to tell me or what?" Edward asked, feeling slightly irritated as he tapped his foot on the wet ground.

Normally, he could deal with waiting, he was a very patient person, but since he really wanted to know everything about this girl, he felt like every second was being wasted. He wanted to hear her voice again.

"You don't have to know my name." Bella said simply as if they were having a conversation about the weather.

Of course Edward didn't want this answer. He wanted to know her name!

"You understand that I want the answer I asked for," he said as he came closer to stand right before her. Edward lowered his head and whispered in her ear. "Or I won't let you go."

Bella scowled at him and took a step back. She didn't like this guy, she didn't like him at all. He was acting like some sort of creep, asking her questions and getting far too close for her liking. When he whispered something in her ear, she could hear him smell her hair.

"Now, now. Are we afraid?" A smirk formed on his perfect lips. Okay, there was one thing Bella couldn't deny about this guy; his looks. He looked even better in real life than from all the descriptions she had heard from other humans. She hadn't really seen many boys in her life, but he was like... like a Greek God, or Adonis, or something.

Bella's mind suddenly turned, wondering how he would look naked. _Oops_, she knew her face had turned a light pink as she blushed. She mentally scolded herself for letting such thoughts filter through her mind. Thoughts of him… The son of the King.

_Shame on you Bella! He's a vampire. A monster! He can kill you!_

Bella didn't even notice when Edward stepped that little bit closer to her, his body almost touching hers. All of a sudden, she felt something against her cheek. She froze.

It was his hand, Edward caressed his hand lovingly against her cheek.

The color and the warmth her cheek gave off were a challenge to him and Edward liked it, although he had a hard time controlling the monster within him while standing so close to her, _touching_ her.

Edward was so close that he could place his teeth in her breakable skin. But he controlled himself. He had to control himself.

But he couldn't stop touching her. His fingers touched her cheek lightly and he felt a current shoot through his body, the tingling sensation affecting him everywhere.

"Stop it, please." Bella whispered softly as she grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her face. She didn't like anyone touching her, especially a stranger. But it was a wrong move. Instead of letting his hand fall, Edward grabbed her hand tightly and turned her around so her back was against his chest.

His other hand held her left one so she couldn't escape. Bella let out a gasp at the sudden movement and her current position. She was his prisoner.

"Who do you think you are?" His voice was filled with venom.

Bella stiffened, feeling the urge to scream _a human! _And that was what she was: a human, nothing compared to a vampire. _As if the vampires want humans. Yeah maybe for tasks in the huge mansions or maybe to eat as their food. _

_Is he really going to kill me?_

Bella didn't want to be a coward because of him, she was much stronger than that. Somewhere deep in her heart, she felt that the vampires were the same as the humans. The only thing that the vampires had was power. If they didn't have power, they would be equal to each other. So who does he think he is?

"Who do you think you are? I'm a human. What are you?" Bella spat as she looked into the forest. She didn't even bother to look at him. Bella didn't want to meet those dark red eyes.

He laughed like the devil. _Maybe he is. Maybe he's the devil. Half vampire, half devil._

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he snapped as he tightened his grip on her arms.

Bella groaned and shook her head. "No, of course not," she whispered, trying to defend herself.

"You know what I am, so I don't have to tell you. Now, tell me what your name is, Beautiful."

It was a command.

Did Bella want to tell him? Did she want him to know what her name was? What if he came to search for her or something?

But Bella knew she had to be strong. "I said, I don't want to tell you!" She snapped.

Why couldn't he understand that? It's not that he's the vampire King's son and therefore he can have anything he wants! She was not going to give in and give him her name.

"Well, _human_, if you don't want to give me your name, I will force you." Edward spat.

"I'm not scared of you." Bella tried to sound strong, but it sounded more like a weak whisper.

Edward laughed at her words. Didn't she know who he was?

"You know that I can force you to not only to tell your name, don't you? I can force you to come with me to the Kingdom. I can suck the life out of your body while I fuck the brains out of you." Suddenly a wicked smile appeared on his lips. "And you know what the best part is? There's not a single thing you can do to stop me!" he added, laughing like the devil.

Okay, so maybe Edward had a point, but Bella told herself that he wasn't going to do this to her. What would the other vampires say if they heard about him, having his wicked ways with an innocent human girl?

_Wait... they don't care. They don't fucking care! _Bella was helpless. Of course the other vampires didn't give a shit about her. She's a human. _A human_. _A human girl who has no rights in this country other than to listen to the vampires._

Edward could force her to come to the Kingdom and kill her while he took her virginity away. She would be helpless, completely helpless. What would her parents do?

Her parents...

It felt a lot worse now to be here in the forest with the King's son then at the speech of King Aro. Why didn't she want to go to the speech, to the celebrating? She regretted immediately going to the forest.

But Bella didn't like vampires. And it felt like this strange vampire wanted her attention, which she didn't understand. Or was it just like he said, did he want his wicked way with her? Only for his pleasure? Edward forcing himself on her while he sucked the life out of her?

Vampires are horny creatures.

_Does he smell my blood? _Bella wondered. When she went to the library a few months back, she found a book full of information about vampires. She read about their existence and their life. Bella found their lives very interesting. They may live for eternity, but when they came out into the sunlight or someone would stab a knife _right_ in their chest, their life would be over.

Sadly enough, Bella didn't had a knife with her and she wasn't very good at aiming, so it probably wouldn't bother Edward if she tried to kill him. She wasn't going to succeed.

And the most important thing vampires couldn't live without; blood. If they didn't drink blood for one day, they could get a disease and never heal again. It's the same when they drink the blood of a sick person. They wouldn't make it if they had one single drop in their body.

Why wasn't she sick? Why was the sun behind the clouds?

She wasn't going to survive this, and her parents? Her parents would be worried, they'd never know what happened to their daughter.

_No... no this this can't be h- happening to me_. Bella panicked.

Edward could hear her heart beating. This wasn't normal, her heart was beating fast, just as if she had one for a run or something.

Not only did her heart grab his attention, but her blood did too. It was her blood that grabbed his attention most of all. Of course, Edward smelled her blood. She sang to him! How can her blood not sing to him? Everything about this human girl caught his attention. He would be blind if he couldn't see her, he would be deaf if he couldn't hear her beautiful voice and her fast pumping heart, and he wouldn't be able to smell her delicious blood if she was dead.

Edward couldn't kill her. He could drink from her, but drink until she was dead? No, he just couldn't do that. Besides, he had made a decision.

He chose her as his wife, as his queen, as his mate! There was no turning back. When a vampire sets his sights on a girl or a woman or a mate, there's no turning back. She has everything that he could want. She could easily satisfy his needs.

He couldn't kill her, because if he did, he would kill himself. Edward couldn't imagine her lifeless.

She was a perfect mate.

Edward wondered if she was strong. She looked like a quitter in his eyes. What would she do if he were to hold her? Would she fight to get out of his grip or would she give up?

_Why not try? _Edward thought, which made him smirk. She wouldn't like this. but he had to know. So out of nowhere, Edward grabbed her arms again and held her against his body.

Bella shrieked by his sudden movement and screamed. "What are you doing?"

"I want to know if you're strong, or a quitter."

_What was this? _Bella thought as she furrowed her brows. What did he want to accomplish? And was she strong, was she a go-getter? She still couldn't believe him, she didn't even understood why he held her as his prisoner. Why was this so important to him? Why did he want to know if she was strong or a quitter?

"Why?"

"I need a strong wife."

"Well, you can let me go then because I'm not strong, and why are you talking to me as if I'm going to be your wife? I mean, aren't you supposed to date creatures of your own kind?"

Bella thought logically. Normally the vampires would marry their own kind, so why did he have to be so different?

"Just shut up." Edward responded.

"No, I won't. You really think that you're powerful, don't you? That you can order me to shut my mouth and push me around. Well, sorry, mister, but I'm not going to listen to you." Bella sneered as she struggled against him.

This was the moment Edward craved for and he smiled. Although he still didn't like her attitude, he found her temper endearing. Well he can always make her change her attitude.

Everyone listened to him, so why not his _soon to be_ wife?

"Let me go." Bella whimpered weakly as she discovered she couldn't escape him. Damn him for being huge, a vampire, and powerful. How was she going to get out of this.

"No," was still his answer. "You can try as hard as you like to fight me off. That way, I can see if you're a quitter or not!"

"Ugh." Bella muttered. "_I hate you._"

XxX

Meanwhile...

All the people from the villages had come to the Kingdom where King Aro was giving a speech.

They were all in a celebrating mood. Charlie and Renee were a little worried, though. They had read Bella's message and they didn't like it one bit, but they still enjoyed the activities, or should I say, _they tried_.

What they didn't know was that their beautiful daughter was being harassed by a vampire, the _King's son!_

As Charlie and Renee arrived, holding hands, a big market was placed in the huge square. It looked cozy, and the whole square was decorated with garlands and other decorations. Paintings of King Aro were placed on the walls as if he wanted to show everyone who the boss was.

"Sucker." Charlie muttered as Renee looked at him with a confused expression.

"What did you say?" she asked in her soft warm voice.

"Nothing." he said with a deep sigh. Luckily for him, Renee dropped the subject. They still held hands together as they walked through the queues of stalls.

The weather was the same as in the forest, cloudy and measly. A perfect day for the vampires.

The humans were busy looking at the different products, some people browsing and others buying things. That was exactly the reason a big market was set up for - the money. All the money went to King Aro.

But anyway, just like I said; _While the humans were busy_, Edward still held Bella as his prisoner.

Bella stopped struggling and gave up.

Edward smiled at his victory, knowing that he could get anything that he wanted.

"You're a quitter, aren't you?" he teased.

Maybe Bella was a quitter, but he was just too strong and huge to escape from. She couldn't win his game, never!

"I'm not a quitter!" Bella whispered weakly.

Edward didn't like it when people denied things that were true. "Liar." he spat right in her face.

"Are you letting me go now, since you know that I'm weak and a _quitter?_"

"Probably not." He smirked.

"Why not?" she moaned as she tried again to get loose from his tight grip.

"You know how powerful I am, now, don't you?" he sneered.

Yes, she knew it by now, but what did that have to do with letting go of her body?

"Yes I know, but that doesn't mean you can make me do anything you want me to do!" Bella's voice turned from soft to a sneer.

"How playful you are. I always like that in a woman." Edward smirked as Bella's face went red , not from blushing but from anger.

Once again, who does he think he is?

"As if I care what you are searching for in a woman!" Bella snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. What is it with him and a _wife_?

"I definitely want a human woman. You can break them a lot easier, and no, I don't mean mentally, I also mean physically."

"You bastard!" Her voice echoed through the forest, making all the birds fly away.

Edward laughed at her words. "Now now, you're the one who let all the birds fly away."

"Can you change into a bat?" she spat. "I'd love to see _you_ fly away."

And a little bit humor too. This girl was too perfect for him. Although, wasn't it obvious that she had stolen his heart? Didn't she get the clues? Yeah right, as if she wanted to be the wife of a soon to be King.

Edward was firm on his decision and he wanted her to be his wife. He knew this from the first time he saw her, and now he wanted her even more. After every second he wanted her more. Much, much more.

"What?" she asked getting irritated by his behavior. He was saying nothing.

"Nothing." He smiled as he showed all his teeth.

There was something going on, Bella was sure of it. This was weird. He didn't want to kill her but he wanted to force her.

Bella still didn't felt safe in his arms. A few inches more and he could sink his teeth into her skin. What if she pulled on his bronze tousled hair? Would he let go of her? Bella could always try.

And Bella did. His arms were placed around her torso so she could touch his hair.

Edward had his eyes closed; he was enjoying her body against his as if they were made for each other. Well, they certainly were in his eyes. But what did Bella think? Of course she was scared of him, no doubt about that, but it really wasn't an issue. He could change her so she wasn't scared anymore. She could be a newborn. That wasn't such a good idea, though. He would have to wait until she was a little bit older to change her.

Edward was so deep in his thoughts about Bella that he didn't notice her moving her hands to his hair.

When she pulled at his soft hair, he pushed her with full force away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Edward snapped as he stepped closer to her.

"You didn't want to let me go, but you did, so I guess I'm not a quitter!" Bella grinned. She felt as if she had won the lottery.

"Well, I've come to the conclusion that you're not as nice as you look," he mocked. "And I have to admit that I like that," he added with a wicked grin. No one ever pulled at his hair. She was stronger then she looked.

_No, _Bella thought_. I'm not that nice to you because you're a vampire and a spoiled brat who thinks he can get everything he wants! You want my attention, but I don't want to give it to you since you're such a bastard! Now walk out of my life!_

"I don't want to know you," she said coldly. She couldn't tell him the truth. She was sure that she would live again if she told him the truth. Bella was taught never to lie, but in this situation she didn't care.

He grabbed her arm and pushed her closer to him. "What did you say?"

He put more pressure on her arm while she screamed. "Bastard! I don't want to know you!" She was tired of this, repeating words.

"I'll make sure you will, Beautiful! Besides I don't even know your name."

"And you still don't have to know!" she said through clenched teeth.

"We'll see," he whispered when he let go of her arm. As quickly as she could, Bella ran away, out of his sight. "I'll see you next time, Pretty. I'm not done with you," he yelled after her as she disappeared into the fog.

How was Bella going to deal with this?

In no time at all, she was back home. She didn't know what time it was, but it was late. Far away, she could hear the music and cheering. The party was still in full swing.

_Weird... _When the music changed into a new song she could hear voices. _No wonder... the humans are all home, sleeping of course. Vampires can party their whole life long. I wonder where Edward is_.

What she didn't know was that someone was following her.

Curious about who it is? You'll read it the next time when chapter 5 is up from TNVK.

XxX

**A/N: Wow longest chap till so far. Chap 5 is in-progress. **

**I know I delayed the update every time but I have my personal reasons and sadly enough not much time to update anymore. If I can't update a full chapter, I'll update a preview of the new chapter. **

**I'll see you next week and don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 is up. I hope you like it. Thanks to ForeverRobnkris and doves 1993 for the reviewing on other chaps and teambellaedward, Arabellatrixcutie, Natahliah, mixmatched9, tina062093, vampiregurl, xox-twilight-xoxB, sophia18, Daniellexx, Love2readgirl, EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON, Cullengirl10, edward4life1, flynnstones and Key Cullen for their reviews and also the the ones who added this story to their favourites or alerts. Thanks alot. **

**I know I said the new update comes in two weeks but since the inspiration for this story is growing I can't help but publish them sooner. I hope you still like to read the chapters. **

**In this chap Bella's coming home and Edward goes searching for her. **

**Disclaimer; Don't own anything except the story plot/line whatever you want to call it.**

**And as always a huge thank to my lovely beta; RachyDoodle for editing the chapters.**

**Have fun reading chapter 5.**

_Chapter 5_

Edward didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave her alone, he wanted her far too much to do that. He followed her in the dark, which kind of excited him. Edward made sure he knew where she lived since he wanted to know everything about her. He committed the entire journey to her house to memory. He wanted to make sure she was safe. What if someone was going to attack her? The vampires were fully awake now.

He saw her standing still for a minute before a little brown stone house. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough for three people.

_She lives here… and what the hell is she thinking about?_

But then Edward heard voices, voices of the vampires. So this small house was close to the castle.

_Perfect,_ he thought as a smirk appeared on his face.

As Edward looked at the direction of the voices of the vampires who were still in full party mode, he didn't see Bella run to the old wooden door and disappear into the little house.

XxX

As Bella stepped inside, the light of a candle flickered on and she had to rub her eyes because of the sharp light.

"Bella, honey, what happened?" Renee asked as she hugged her daughter to her. She was still breathing hard, trying to regain her breath. Renee let go of her and saw fear in her normally pure chocolate eyes.

"N- nothing mom. R- really." Bella said between breaths.

"Then why didn't you come to the celebrations?" she asked in the same worried tone.

Before Bella could answer Charlie came into the small but cozy living room. "Bella? Where have you been?" he asked her in a harsh voice, clearing his throat.

Bella's parents were worried but not _that_ worried. They knew Bella would come back, Bella couldn't live without her parents. And if she didn't come back, they would search high and low for her, they would even ask the other villagers to help them in their search for their sweet daughter, but it wasn't necessary right now.

Although Charlie and Renee needed answers; who, where and what, but they didn't push it. She would tell them in her own time, but tell them, she must! If Bella didn't tell them anything, she would be punished. That was hard to imagine since Bella was a loving, caring and sweet person who doesn't need slaps on her butt. She didn't even need them when she was little!

"I was in the forest." she said as she got her breath back.

Charlie and Renee gave each other worried looks. "The forest?" they said in unison.

"But Bella? You know that the forest is a dangerous place. We warned you. You never know what's going to happen in the forest! What were you doing there for God's sake?"

Charlie didn't like it when Bella went into the forest. Someone could kill her, a vampire or an animal, maybe a hunter. The forest was a dangerous place and that's a fact! Charlie thought Bella had gone to see one of her friends, Angela or Jessica who she met at Sunday church. Or maybe Bella had gone to the library to read a book since she loved reading, or she went somewhere else, but not the forest!

"Uhm..." Bella began. What was she supposed to say?

_I went to the forest because I wanted to escape the celebrations for the Kingdom. But when I wanted to come back, the King's son, Edward, trapped me in his arms and I couldn't run away! _It was 100 % true, but her mind told her that it would be the best thing to not tell this story since her parents would kill her if she told them. Bella knew her parents didn't like the vampires, but they liked their village. But Charlie and Renee didn't know Bella hated the village. And what would they say about the King's son? Did they know he wasn't at the celebrations either?

_Of course they had to know he had to be part of the event!_

But everyone was supposed to love the village, no, the whole Kingdom! Maybe the whole world since it was occupied with vampires.

But her parents always had to know the truth. Bella knew she couldn't back out of this, even if she wanted to. So she didn't have much choice other than to tell the truth to her parents.

"I have been to the forest because I wanted some fresh air. The reason I didn't come to the celebrations was because I lost track of time." And there goes the lie.

Charlie interrupted Bella from her thoughts. "Did you know the King's son, Edward, wasn't there? It's a shame since he'll be the King next year."

_What did he say? When I thought I was dreaming I slowly sank on the floor._

XxX

_As I woke up I met the anxious eyes of my parents. What happened?_

Bella lay on the old, used couch and she slowly tried to sit up.

"So, that was strange. I thought you were a strong kid, Bella." Charlie sighed.

Bella thought her teasing dad was making a joke, but he sounded serious.

_This can't be real, he can't be king. doesn't he have to marry? What if he searched for me, purely to marry me?_

_No, no, Bella, don't think about it. He'll have to marry a vampire girl, no doubt about that!_

_Don't think about it no more._

And that was what she did, she blocked the thoughts from her mind.

XxX

"Where were you, Edward?" Aro shouted as he slammed his fist on the throne in the shining morning. Edward held a scowl on his face. Why did he want to know? Why was his father so curious? As if something had happened.

Of course, something had happened but was that something his father had to know? Of course not, it was none of Aro's business.

And was there something important to tell during the speech?

_I thought the speech was all about the Kingdom?_

As if Aro had something important that he had to say. He never did, at least not to the interest of Edward. But he did, only Edward didn't know it, _yet_.

He was about to find out.

"What, father?" Edward spat at him as if his '_own_' father was his enemy. In fact, this could be seen as true . "Why did I have to come?" Nothing special had happened.

Instead of getting angrier, Aro laughed hysterically, showing all of his teeth which were shining brightly in many different colors, reflecting on the sunshine which shone through the small stained glass windows.

Edward didn't expect this. Edward expected a lecture, or at least something more ominous, but not laughing. Edward couldn't help but feeling awkward and embarrassed. Aro left Edward hanging in confusion. He had the urge to run away again, out of the Kingdom.

But this time Edward did something unexpected. Something he didn't dare do, but because of Aro's temper, he couldn't control it anymore.

He ran to his father and he punched him right in the face.

Before he knew it, Aro punched back, grabbed his hands and turned him so that Aro had a view of his back. Edward didn't register it even happening, it went to fast.

Aro knocked Edward out.

_Never mess with a vampire, definitely not a Vampire KING!_

That was the last thing he thought before he fell into a black hole.

XxX

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Prince Edward, the King's son, is going to be crowned next year." Charlie explained.

"But when was this mentioned?"

Aro quitting? This sounded completely new to Bella. She didn't know Edward was the next in line. _Of course, Bella. Edward is King Aro's son! Of course he'll follow in his father's footsteps. You thought about it yesterday!_

"During Aro's speech. The only one who was missing was Prince Edward."

"Isn't he too young?" Bella asked, wondering. But why did she ask? As if it was important to her.

Suddenly Edward's words repeated in her head.

_I'll see you next time, pretty. I'm not done with you._

Did Bella have to worry about this? Did Edward speak the truth when he threatened her? Bella hoped Edward would leave her alone, she didn't want to know a Prince, soon to be King.

But something, a little voice in her head told Bella that Edward wouldn't leave her alone… and why did she have a feeling that she would have to say goodbye to her parents soon?

XxX

Edward, on the other hand, sat with his hands in his messed up hair on his bed in his large classic room.

_Never mess up with father, a Vampire KING._ The words were echoing in his head. Edward was punished, beaten and now he was sitting in his room for his stupid behavior.

Why did he have to attack his father?

Because he was laughing at him, something Edward couldn't take.

He _had _to leave. But could he? Could he just sneak away without someone noticing him? That was going to be a hard task but he'd think of a way; _Always try, you never know if you're going to succeeded._

Edward didn't know where his mother was, he knew his father had a meeting with a few other vampires who stayed the night. At first, Aro had wanted Edward in the meeting, but since he had behaved so stupidly, he needed to be punished. So no meeting for him.

As if Edward cared! He wanted to go away from here, to another land or country, but where to go? There were not a lot countries where he could hide since almost everywhere there lived vampires.

That was not a solution, so he was trapped in his own land.

Maybe his _mysterious human girl_ was in the forest.

_I have to go. I have to find her. No, I need to find her! My Angel in the sunlight. Maybe the only person who understands me! Oh Angel? Where are you? Maybe that's what I need to do, go searching for her! _And with that he went to the forest. He didn't care if anyone saw him leave, as if they were going to stop him. They probably weren't able to stop him! And the knights probably weren't going to look after him so why bother sneaking away?

And Aro was busy with his business in his office. Well, of course Edward would hear it when Aro asked him in his office for some serious talk.

But right now, Edward didn't care since he was almost in the forest. As he came in the forest it was, as always, quiet. No one was here, would there be a day that someone went to the forest?

Aro was still in his mind. If Aro wanted to shout or snap at him again, Edward would try to do his best to take it. Another outburst won't help him and would deliver him the punishment in his room again, something he absolutely didn't want.

But what if his Angel was here? He'd put on a poker face if necessarily, because he knew the angel saw him as a cold and cruel person. He was sure of it, but in another way he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to believe that she understood his situation, but that was impossible since first, she wasn't a vampire and second, she didn't have Royal blood, and third, she's not rich.

Edward searched for her. Through the whole forest.

"She's not here." Edward mumbled under his breath, feeling disappointed.

Did he want to go to her house and look if she's there?

_It would be better_, Edward thought. _At least I might see her. I might look like a stalker, but did I want to look like one? Like a stalker? No, of course not!_

Edward kept grumbling as his mind pondered whether he wanted to look like a stalker or not. Edward finally decided to just go to her house, a stalker or not. He was going to see her, _his mysterious human girl._

He walked to the route to her house, just like he did yesterday, and he made sure he kept his distance. Something told him she'd freak out if she saw him. He didn't want that. Of course, nothing was as intriguing as this girl, but he didn't want to freak her out. Maybe she'd crawl back at him and apologize. If not, Edward would make sure she'd be his prisoner. She was going to pay for her actions yesterday.

He knew her father worked for the Kingdom. Every adult male in town worked at the Kingdom. So he didn't have to worry about him. As Edward approached Bella's house, he hid himself in the bushes so he could spy on her, spotting her quickly. He kept his distance since Bella worked in the garden with her mom.

Again Edward felt the urge to walk to her and touch her. Her soft warm skin against his. Edward had to grip on the small branches of the bush or else he would lose his control and run to her and take her with him. Her body hugged a beautiful white dress.

Maybe showing she's a virgin.

_I hope so._

Dirty thoughts came in his mind, oh what he wouldn't do to that beautiful body of hers.

_Hmmm, what would her juices taste like? Probably like heaven..._

_Stop it, Edward, stop it before you lose your temper or get a problem in your pants._

_Oh no, he's already starting. Quit it, Eddie Junior, we don't want to get in trouble now, do we?_

_Hell, you don't want to listen now, do you? Got to think of something gross._

_Yeah, think about something gross. Ah, think about granny Martha. Thankfully, Eddie Junior gave up._

Quickly Edward cleaned his thoughts, shaking his head and replacing them with the normal daily things in life. He turned his gaze back to his girl and saw her smile, something that made him smile in return.

_What would it be like if she were smiling at me? Beautiful as this, or more?_

Edward couldn't think of anything else but wondering how he could make her fall in love with him.

Every second he wanted her more, more than everything in this world. He could get anything that he wanted, but right now, the only thing he wanted was Bella, _his mysterious human girl_.

XxX

**A/N: The new chapter of T****he New Vampire King, is up maybe Monday. I'll leave Tuesday and be back in Breda at 15.45 in the midday so if not Monday maybe Friday. I really thought this chap would come in two/three weeks but last time I got a big obsession with this story and lots and lots ideas and before I know it, the next chap is done. And there's a problem with the years. Some years are just wrong but I'll edit it, either way Edward is going to be crowned when he's 20.**

**So I'll see you over two weeks.**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Luna Elisa Marie.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chap 6 is here.**

**Thanks to; lozzy035 **

**Beautiful Blood Red Roses; I think about that idea.**

**Killersupergirl; You're going to find out later in this story ;) Yeah of course Bella is the virgin but Edward, maybe he is or maybe he's not.**

**EdwardxoxBella; I'm sorry if you don't like him but Edward is like this in this story. He can be sweet but the most time he's dark.**

**Archieandedward**

**Analitica; this chap is filled with Edward and Bella.**

**Thanks for your awesome reviews and also a thanks to all the people who added this story to their favourites and alerts.**

**And of course not to forget RachyDoodle, my beta who's doing an amazing job editing these chapters. **

**This story takes place in the 1700 and further but I, as the storyteller tell this story now in 2010. **

**And finally the disclaimer; Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Have fun reading chapter 6 ;)**

_Chapter 6_

Today was Sunday and all the humans from the four villages of the kingdom were sitting in the big white church where they all usually gathered for worship. The entire church was full. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. Blinding rays of sunshine shone through the colored windows, illuminating the whole building.

Bella was dressed in a white short dress. She wore a crème colored jacket and a pair of white shoes with a little heel to complete the look. She sat between her mother and one of her best friends, Angela, a girl who was also from her village. Her father sat next to her mother. All the humans were catholic, so once they had eaten a wafer and the priest was done with his talk about God, all the humans could go home.

What Bella didn't know was that Edward had followed her and had watched her, _again_.

XxX

Edward followed Bella's scent. He couldn't deny it any longer, he was getting addicted to her lovely scent... and Bella herself. It was as if he was afraid of losing her, or maybe another man taking her away from him and making her fall in love with him. No! Edward could not let that happen.

Bella was his to begin with! He would kill any man who dared make a move on her. No one would take Bella away from him.

And if Edward said no one, he meant no one!

So there he was, hiding behind a tree, waiting for his angel to come out of the church. Edward made sure no one saw him and that he was perfectly hidden from the bright sunlight.

He had on a white shirt and a pair khaki pants. His shoes were made from real leather.

Edward had waited two hours, from ten till twelve, until the humans went home, leaving the church. At the same time he made sure he caught a glimpse of Bella **(A/N: He still doesn't know her name) **because now that he was this close, he couldn't wait to see her real beauty again.

He waited and waited. Time passed, or at least it felt like time passed, but as he looked at the clock on the church, Edward saw it was a few after twelve.

_A few too late..._

Bella was one of the last people out of the church, and Edward thought he was in heaven. The outfit she wore fitted her perfectly, as if she was a famous celebrity or something. She looked like an angel. Bella made the picture perfect woman with a beautiful smile. She walked with a brown haired girl who was smiling in return.

_Who is this girl my angel is smiling to? A stranger, a friend? I think I'm going to find out soon._

What was Edward up to?

XxX

"Ugh, finally home." Charlie muttered as he plopped down onto the old couch.

"Tell me about it, darling." Renee agreed as she closed the door behind her. "Should I make us a cup of tea?"

"No thanks, mom," answered Bella. "Besides, I promised Angela I'd meet up with her at her house." Bella had a smile on her face. "Jessica will be there, too."

"But it's Sunday!" Charlie said in disbelief.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I can't see my friends now, does it?" Bella acknowledged.

Charlie whimpered. He hated it when his daughter was right. "But Sunday is a family day." He complained.

"Oh, Charlie, let Bella be. She's just happy she can see her friends again." Renee said.

"So what? Didn't she have enough time this morning to chit-chat with them?"

Bella sighed. She hated it when Charlie complained about things, about _her_ things.

_Why did he care?_ she thought often.

"It looks like the Newton kid has his eye on you. Doesn't he hang around with Jessica?" _Is this a way of making me stay home, because if it is, it's not going to work since I hate Mike!_

"Charlie!" Renee screamed in disbelief. "Don't make her angry!" _And now mom has to bring her opinion in, too._

"What?" Charlie asked with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm just telling the truth."

"Dad." Bella groaned. "I don't need to know that Mike has his eye on me, I don't want a boyfriend." _Especially not Mike!_

_I'd rather die than marry him, he's cocky and fugly!_

"Bells, I'm only telling you. Besides I think you'd make a cute couple. Mike's dad has a wealthy and thriving cotton company, so if you marry him, you will have a good life."

"And what if I don't want to marry, what if I don't want a wedding?" she snapped as she sat in the old wooden, almost broken, chair which matched the round wooden table.

Behind her, Bella heard a cup fall onto the ground, shattering to pieces.

Goosebumps rose on her skin. Quickly, she turned around and saw her mom with a dead expression on her face.

"Why don't you want that, honey?"

Bella felt silence creeping up on her. Yeah, why didn't she want to marry? It was quite common to marry these days.

"Because... I don't really like the attention you get on 'your big day'." Bella hated it when people looked at her, almost as if they were going to bite her or something. She had never liked attention.

"But honey, you don't have to worry about that. Believe me, a wedding is something beautiful, something you won't regret." Renee tried to convince her, walking to her. Renee definitely wanted a wedding for her daughter. Whether she liked it or not, the wedding would come!

_Maybe for you but not for me,_ Bella thought.

Renee and Charlie had been married for eighteen years now, one year before Bella's birth. And they still loved each other deeply. Of course, they fought sometimes or argued about something silly, but that's not much in eighteen years.

"I don't know, mom, marriage is just not my thing." Bella explained with a troubled expression on her face. She didn't see herself in a white beautiful dress walking down to the altar while Charlie led her, giving her to the man she's supposed to love. Bella only thought about arranged marriages, she didn't think about her own decisions.

"You'll say different when you are wed to Mike Newton." Charlie said, interrupting her thoughts about marriage.

"Dad! I don't want to marry Mike Newton. Maybe his father has a company and earns a lot more money than we do, but I'm not going to marry him!" Bella yelled.

If this was going to be arranged, she would walk away and never come back again. Her parents were not going to force her!

"I'd rather die than marry that cocky bastard!" she whispered, telling her parents the truth.

"Bella, we didn't raise you like that!" Renee's voice sounded angry and strict. She didn't accept this behavior, especially not from her own daughter!

"I know, mom, but I just hate the thought." she said.

"What do you hate?" Renee asked with questioning eyes.

"The whole marriage thing. It's just that… why can't I marry the man I love?"

"Oh, Bella. Of course you can marry the man you love."

"No she can't, Renee." Charlie disagreed. "She has to marry the man we choose for her!"

Bella couldn't take it anymore, she left the house within seconds.

Why was her father like that when it came to marriage?

XxX

Instead of going to Angela's, Bella's feet led her to the forest.

_Why am I walking to the forest?I think the best thing is not to visit the forest any longer because of him. This is definitely not good timing after what happened at home._

The forest hadn't changed, it was still the same place as it was two days ago, afterthat awful meeting. The only thing which was different was the weather. Two days ago it was cloudy and sometimes the sun would show, but now the weather had altered, even from earlier that day. The weather was now all grey and cloudy.

She stood still, taking in the surroundings around her. Before she knew it, something happened she wasn't hoping for.

"Well, well. It looks like we meet again." Edward's voice sounded, making Bella jump. She turned around and gave him a scowl.

_What is he doing here?_ she thought. _Every time I go to the forest, he's here too._

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here, am I right?" he asked. It was as if he could read her mind!

"To be honest, yes. What are you doing here?"

Edward chuckled in response. "Seeing you."

"Oh great! So now I've got my own personal stalker." Bella mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"Who said anything about a 'stalker'?" Edward defended.

"I did, and I want you to leave me alone!" Bella spat as she gave him a murderous look.

Edward crossed his arms over his chest and made a huff sound. "You can't order me around!"

Bella gave him a smug smile. "I know, but don't you have something important to do other than _stalking_ me!" She put the emphasis on the word 'stalking'.

_Of course I've got important things to do, but that's not going to stop me from seeing you. Besides those 'important' things can wait!_ Edward thought as his eyes wandered over her body.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? My face is here and not down there." Bella snapped as she pointed at her face.

Edward was being honest with her. "Checking you out. Why?" _Isn't it obvious_, he thought as narrowed his eyes.

"I can see that. Don't you have to go home to your _Kingdom_ or check out some _vampire_ girls instead of humans."

_Why is he bothering me?_

Edward couldn't help but ask. "Why are you asking? Are you going to be jealous when I'm with another girl?" Edward said, a smirk plastered on his gorgeous face.

_Dammit! But should I be? Or …? Ugh, why is he talking to me? And wait... is that a sign he wants me, a human girl? Does 'the' Edward Cullen, soon-to-be- King, want a human girl as his wife? Huh, he's just playing with me. That can't be right, can it? _

_Stupid gorgeous bastard!_

"No... Ugh I don't even know why you are talking to me. Am I _important_ or something?" _Which I can't place. So why don't you just leave me alone!_ Bella thought as she walked away from him.

_And don't follow me! Please don't follow me!_

But of course, Edward being Edward, he couldn't let her walk away that easily.

_Would she be jealous if I had another girl? Does she have a crush on me? And what is her name? I still don't know her name and she's walking away from me, AGAIN! _

"Hey, wait!" Edward yelled at her. "I still don't know your name." He grabbed her wrist and turned her around so Bella was facing him.

"Force me." Bella whispered.

"What?"

"Force me to tell you."

"Is that a dare?" Edward asked, slightly amused. What Bella didn't know was that Edward could play a sick game with her.

"Oh, you can go to hell!" Bella sighed, irritated as she managed to get her wrist out of his grip and walk away again.

"Yeah, only if you're coming with me."

Bella felt anger rising up in her body. _How dare he!_ Bella was a person who could take much criticism and annoyance, but now Edward was going too far for her liking.

"Alright, so you want to know my name?" _It's ridiculous isn't it? I mean, he's from the Royal Court. I thought they could trace human information, but apparently not. _"If I give you my name, will you promise to leave me alone for the rest of my life?" Bella's tone was a bit louder than usual.

She made Edward look at her in shock. Edward was shocked by Bella's sudden outburst. He didn't know she had this in her.

_Oh God, she's perfect, isn't she?_ Edward mentally groaned.

Bella saw his shocked expression. _What the hell is it now? _Her expression changed from angry to annoyed since she didn't know Edward could look like that. _Shocked_. Edward is shocked. _That's a big surprise!_

But that didn't mean he had to gawk at her like that.

"What the hell is your problem? And why are you still bugging me? I'm just a poor teenage girl who has a lot of stuff to do for her parents and for herself, and comes here to the forest for some silence and rest! I don't know what it is with you, but I don't think vampires and humans are allowed to hang out with each other." Bella said.

"Who says that?" Edward asked, grabbing her wrist again.

"Your father, who else?" Bella said as if it was quite obvious, which it was.

"Well, in my eyes, that sounds rubbish. Vampires are allowed to hang out with humans – ." Edward couldn't finish his sentence as Bella interrupted him with a loud sigh.

"But humans aren't allowed to hang out with vampires. Thank you. Whatever." Bella shrugged as she planned to leave the forest and head back to her house, but she couldn't as Edward still held her here.

"Hey. I still want to know your name. I'm dying to know your name!"

"Dying?" Bella asked surprised. _I guess he really wants me, but that's impossible… and besides, he's a jerk! If he stopped behaving like one, I might give him another chance. But hey, if he changed I wouldn't stand a chance since it's not the way life goes. Humans and vampires can't be together, that's forbidden. I wonder if there are any more creatures on this planet..._

Edward looked as if he was in trouble. _Oops, why did I have to say dying? Now she definitely knows I want her._

"Yeah, dying. Or do you want me to repeat what happened between us last time in the forest?" he threatened.

"No." Bella answered immediately. Bella still remembered that awful meeting. He… he _touched_ her. Did Bella like it?

_Certainly not! At least I didn't crave his touch! His cold touch._

"Will you give it to me or not?" _Isabella Marie Swan_.

"Promise, you'll leave me alone?"

_What can I say, my Bella, I can't leave you alone, but if it's a promise it is a promise. _Edward thought as he doubted his decision.

"I promise." Edward said. Bella shook her head. She knew he didn't mean it. So that gave her the right not to tell him her name.

"No, I won't give it to you." she said in a strong tone.

"Fine! But if something happens to your friend, don't blame it on me!"

Friend? What was he talking about?

"Wh- what are you talking about?" _What did he mean, for God's sake? Who is the friend he's talking about?_

"Something terrible might happen… with Angela." Edward hissed.

Angela? What is going on?

"Angela? What's wrong with Angela?" she snapped as she stepped closer to him.

"She's currently in our Kingdom." Edward said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why?"

"Because I care about her!" _You stupid ass!_ "What are you going to do with her?" she asked. Bella couldn't help but feel terrified. This was her fault. But how did he know she was friends with Angela?

Edward chuckled. "I don't know, it's your choice."

"My choice, huh? Well let her free then!"

"But we can't except that, you know?"

Okay, this is weird. Why can't he except that? It's Bella's choice now, isn't it? So if she makes a decision, why not accept it and go through with it?

"You followed me, didn't you?" Bella said through gritted teeth.

"When?" Edward asked as he had a serious expression on his face.

_Will he admit it? It sounds as if he's admitting to it to me._

"This morning. Right after the humans came out of the church."

_Dammit! How does she do that? _

"You're a clever girl, you know that?" Edward said with a glow in his eyes.

"They say it often to me, so yeah, I know it." Bella answered, her eyes fixated on his, never leaving his gaze. " So you were following me, you're really a stalker, aren't you? Anyways, so tell me more, what are you about to do with Angela since it's _not_ my choice?"

"It's your choice, but let me tell you first; I'm not a stalker. Besides, what we want to do with Angela..." Edward said with a pause. "Do you really want to know what we're going to do with her if you won't chose?" Edward added as he turned around so Bella was facing his back.

She could leave now, or not? He was telling her about her friend. She couldn't.

"Do you dare to leave?" Edward's voice thundered through the forest, strict and strong.

"I'm not planning to leave." She said, annoyed. He was doing it again, acting as if he could read her mind.

"We can drink her empty or use her as a sex slave. She'll be ... useful."

Bella felt her eyes widen. _He's not serious, please tell me he's not serious!_

"But, like I said, the choice is yours." Edward said simply, turning back around again to face her.

"You're kidding me! You're kidding me, this can't be true!" Bella didn't want to believe this.

"I'm sorry but I'm not kidding." And Edward was deadly serious.

"Are you like b- b- blackmailing me?" Bella hated the word, it was like she ate something that was overdue or poisoned.

Edward nodded his head in response.

_This is unfair, this is against the rules! Please tell me he's joking! He can't blackmail me._

"Yes, I'm blackmailing you and there's no denying it." Edward said as if he was proud of himself, he was blackmailing her.

Of course, none of this was true, Angela was home safely.

_But what Bella didn't know wouldn't hurt her!_ He thought.

Edward had spoken to Angela but he didn't annoy her like he did Bella. He just asked her some questions about his girl. Angela was shocked to hear the questions Edward asked. She didn't want to tell him anything about Bella because since when did a vampire turn his interest to a human? The teenage humans didn't know they could pair with vampires.

"So, what's your choice?" Edward demanded.

"What are my _choices?_ You said I can't let her free so what are the other options?"

"Uhm... let's see..." Edward said as he tapped his index finger on his chin.

_He didn't know yet. Is he lying?_

"Why don't you come with me to the castle, so I can show you?"

What does that mean? Why does he want Bella at his castle? To keep her as his prisoner?

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a questioning look. To his castle? Why?

"So I can show you what we're up to."

"I don't even know what you're talking about, so no, I'm not going with you to your castle." Bella had a point.

"And what if I tell you this? If you don't come with me, you'll never see Angela again, _alive_."

"You're mean." Bella scoffed.

"I think you already said that once." Edward said as he thought about their last meeting two days ago.

"You're mean for blackmailing me." Bella said as she felt her blood boil.

Edward had a hard time controlling himself as he saw her cheeks getting redder and redder.

"So what's your choice?" Edward asked once again, waiting for her response.

What was Bella going to choose?

Go with him, or walk away from him?

XxX

**A/N: Cliffy! I'm sorry but it just had to happen!**

**So maybe Bella can't stand Edward, she can still make conversation with him.**

**Let me know what you thought about this chap. **

**Next chap will be there I think in 2 weeks maybe sooner. **

**Groetjes,**

**Luna Elisa Marie**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally chapter 7 is up! After weeks of homework, presentations I finally got some time to write chapter 7.**

**All my thanks go to the folks who added The New Vampire King to their favourites and alerts. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything.**

**And of course a huge thank to RachyDoodle for being my lovely beta. **

**Reviews: **

**Bildo, lozzy035, Arabellatrixcutie, Love2readgirl, Analitica, tina062093, **

**mixmatched9, melissamary55, teambellaedward, Ctulee06, Killersupergirl, Edward4life1, flynnstones, sophia18, XxYour Toxic ValentinexX, GuardianD, Cami2186, Rose McClever, mommymac0508, SummerS2lOVE and MaEsTaMa. **

**Have fun reading chapter 7 of the New Vampire King. I know it's a short one this time.**

_Chapter 7_

It was silent, neither of them saying a single word. Edward was still waiting for Bella's response.

Bella looked at the ground, deep in thought. _Is he serious? It looks to me like a big fat lie, why not test him? I have a perfect way of seeing if a person is lying or not. I bet he's lying._

"No, I don't come with you since I know you're lying." Bella wanted to sound confident but she sounded the exact opposite - unsure. Even though she wasn't sure of it, a feeling told her she was.

He couldn't have Angela, he couldn't force such an innocent and caring girl like her. Bella, on the other hand, well he'd have no problem forcing her. She was sure he felt something for her. He would chase her and never leave her alone. Every time she showed up somewhere, he'd be there too, almost as if he knew she'd be there. But Edward couldn't break her, she was strong and tried her hardest to express no emotion, even though it would be a hard task for Bella. But she just couldn't, she couldn't show any emotion towards him because he'd know he was going to win.

_He really is a stalker!_ Bella thought, annoyed. _He just doesn't want to admit it!_

The next expression Edward gave shocked Bella a little bit. Edward looked lost. That could only mean one thing; Bella was right. He was lying!

"You're really lying." Bella said astonished with her big brown eyes.

"You mean... it was a trick?" Edward yelled in disbelief. He couldn't believe it, she had tested him. How dare she? She should be punished!

"It was... but I didn't know I was right." Bella admitted weakly.

Suddenly Edward grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her closer to him so she was just a few inches away from his face, their chests pressed together.

"But that doesn't mean you still don't have to go with me to the castle," he whispered dangerously as he looked intently at her, using his green emerald orbs, the weakness of most women. He could win over even the strongest person with those beautiful eyes

Bella was speechless, her mouth slightly hanging open. It was a wonder she didn't drool.

"Well, what do you say?" Edward smirked, knowing he had left her speechless.

"Uh...I...I," Bella stuttered as her cheeks got redder and redder.

"Speechless?" he teased.

Bella became herself again quickly and managed to get out of his grip. She gave him a scowl, something Edward didn't expect.

"YOU? Leaving me speechless? I don't think so. Ugh, you're impossible!" Bella hissed in frustration and defeat as she placed her hands on her head.

"You still didn't give me an answer!" Edward chanted with a smug smile playing on his lips.

"You don't need an answer because you won't get one!" Bella snapped, her eyes full of fury. Edward looked annoyed at the immensely beautiful girl who made his heart thump faster. She was so stubborn. Edward thought it couldn't get any worse, but it obviously could.

_She is impossible!_ He thought. _I just want one thing - her, and if she doesn't want to give in, I'll make a plan she can't run out of. _

But for now, he made another plan. Edward formed another plan in his mind, and if this didn't work, the other plan was named; Plan B. She would be surprised if she knew what kind of dirty thoughts had formed in his head.

A wicked smile appeared on his God-like angelic face.

That was a sign something was wrong, terribly wrong. Bella understood the look immediately and she couldn't help but feel a little scared, but most of all... excited.

_What's wrong with me? I'm not supposed to feel excited around him. God dammit!_ His wicked smile turned Bella on, now matter how much she hated to admit it, it was true. _Damn Edward freaking Cullen for being such a perfect creature! I hate him! Or not? Hell! _

_Why do I bother? He wants me, he wants me! But I don't want him, do I? Ugh... he even turns my mind in a complete mess. I should hate him!_

_I- I should go with him! Let him know I'm not vulnerable! Show him I'm strong!_

Bella sighed. "I'm coming with you."

Edward could literally feel his jaw drop to the ground. _Wait... she's lying. Don't believe it, Edward._

"You're lying," he snapped as he grabbed the front of her tunic and pulled her closer again.

"I'm not. I want to see the beautiful castle from the inside." _Lie_. Bella's plan? Go with him to the castle, and when he's inside, quickly run away and get rid of him forever.

But the question was; was her plan going to work?

"Well, if it's not a lie, why don't you take my hand." Edward said, testing her while he lost his grip on her and let her go.

"Why?" Bella whispered softly, not knowing why he wanted to hold her hand… as if he was afraid she would run away from him.

"So I don't lose you out of my goddamn sight!" he hissed, annoyed she didn't get it.

Edward didn't trust her.

Bella nodded, even though she didn't know what he was talking about. She gave him her hand and he took it, pulling Bella closer to him again, looking deep into her big brown eyes.

"You are mine," he whispered possessively.

Bella looked confused. "No, I'm not."

"Mark my words, I always get what I want and I want you! No matter what, or what I have to do... You're going to be mine and there's nothing you can do about it! Now, come with me," he finished as he led her out of the forest to a black thoroughbred horse. It was a beautiful horse, just as beautiful as the owner.

Without complaining, Edward picked Bella up and placed her on his horse. He sat behind her and they were off to the castle.

Bella felt uneasy the entire way and she had perfect reason to be. Edward teased her the entire way to the castle with his cold breath against her neck.

"Will you stop that?" Bella groaned.

"Why? I thought you liked it. Or should I say, your skin enjoys it." Edward smiled against her skin as he saw the goose bumps rise. "I won't stop as there's nothing you can do about it!"

"No, I can't do anything about it, but will you stop, anyway? It's annoying me."

"I can't assure you I'll stop. But what if you beg? Maybe I'll stop just for you." Edward whispered seductively.

_Oh, that sexy velvet strong voice. That voice which makes my body set on fire. I must not give in! Bella you're stronger than that! Believe in yourself, girl! _

"I'm not begging you." Bella said in a strong voice.

She heard Edward chuckle behind her. "We'll see," he whispered in that sexy voice which made Bella tremble.

And if his voice wasn't enough, his right hand traveled south to the end of her tunic.

Bella saw his movement and slapped his hand away.

"I don't think so... Edward." Bella hissed right in his face.

"Hey! You don't order me around!" Edward snapped.

"You've got no right to touch me." Bella hissed.

"I can touch you whenever I want," he said as he bit gently on her earlobe. Bella groaned in frustration.

"Okay, okay. Please, Edward, stop torturing me." Bella screamed.

"Awww and I thought you were stronger than that." Edward chuckled.

_I can't wait to get to the castle and run away. Why am I so stupid as to go with him to the castle in the first place? I can't be around him, he makes me weak. He really has control over me. _

Thankfully for Bella, in a short time they arrived at the castle and went to the courtyard. Bella's jaw dropped in awe. She'd never seen such a beautiful big place in all her life. It looked smaller on the outside. Three statues were placed in the courtyard. Statues of King Aro, and even though Bella didn't see her that often in newspapers or at those Royalty festivals, she recognized Princess Jane. The last one was Edward, who smirked.

_That tempting smirk._ All three statues were made of pure gold. The vampires didn't need to show how much money or what expensive possessions they had. They were the richest people in the world, so why did they bother showing off so many expensive things?

"See anything you like?" Edward's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes." Bella whispered as she looked up to the balcony. A few days ago the party was held there, it was the famous balcony, the balcony where Edward was going to be crowned.

Edward still didn't like the idea of him as the King, but it was a family tradition and

Edward didn't want to disappoint his family.

Bella didn't even notice, she was lost in her thoughts about the balcony.

Next, Edward took her to a big field with little flowers in it of all different colors. It was a sort of meadow.

_Is there anything not beautiful about this place?_ Bella wondered as she looked at the meadow. It was breathtaking.

Edward got off his horse, pulled Bella from the horse, and put her down on the grass.

"Are you sure he's safe here?" Bella asked as she looked at his horse. His horse had a perfect opportunity to escape and never come back.

"Yes, I am. He wouldn't want to leave, would you, Sky?" Edward laughed as he stroked his hand through his mane.

Sky was too busy eating grass.

"Take my hand so I know you won't leave." Edward said. It was a sign he still didn't trust her.

Bella started to hesitate since she had already succeeded in coming to the castle with him, but she could run away, out this place, and she would do so soon. She was sure she would.

Edward led her into the castle and took her two staircases up. He stopped at a door at the end of the hall and turned to look at Bella.

Bella suddenly felt uncomfortable. This was not a place she belonged in. She had to leave. The castle walls were decorated with paintings, and in every single hall was gold, silver and bronze statues, and vases with dark red roses placed - signs she was in forbidden ground.

"Can you wait here? I've got some business to do." Edward said bitterly as he pushed her in the room and closed the door. Bella fell on her butt on the soft red carpet, which felt as if she landed on a truck full of feathers.

Before she could take notice of Edward's actions, he was already gone. _Well... how long is 'some business' going to take? I bet not long..._

But it took hours. _Where is he?_ Bella asked herself, wondering why it took him so damn long. _Did she care?_ Of course she did, she had sat here now for 4 hours in one room, which looked like the master bedroom. The room with the chestnut colored walls, the soft red carpet and the big old brown classic bed in the middle with dark red silk sheets. A big closet stood at one side while on the other side was a big mirror. Bella walked to the mirror and looked at herself. Her pale skin glowed in the light of the moon.

_Was it already night? Where's the time gone? _Bella turned her head to the window.

She felt attracted to the moonlight, it was glorious. Slowly, Bella made her way towards the window. She opened it and let the cold night air blow against her skin. The view was pretty, you could even see a river below which was surrounded by trees. As she let her surroundings sink in, a growl interrupted her imaginations. Bella gasped and tried to look in the direction where the sound had come from. This was new to Bella. _What was that sound? _She had never heard that strange sound before.

Not that she wasn't safe in the castle. _Hell, what am I talking about? Of course I'm not safe here in the castle_. Her plan... _My plan, I forgot. I have to get away, I have to go to my parents. _

Bella ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked and then it hit her.

She was trapped. There was nothing she could do. She knew it. How was she going to survive this? What was Edward going to do with her?

Sick thoughts filled her mind. She couldn't take it anymore. Bella leaned on the door, feeling weak, as if she had lost her all her strength. She felt as if she could fall and break into a million pieces.

_How could he?_ Bella slowly sank on the floor, curling up into a little ball and wrapping her arms around her knees. She didn't deserve this.

Thick salty tears left her eyes, and the only sounds in the room were the sobbing sounds of Bella.

On the other side of the door, in the dark, formed a perfect smirk on his sick beautiful face.

After all that, Edward had what he wanted. He got Bella, and this time Edward would keep her!

XxX

**A/N: Like I said a short chap but I tried to detail almost everything.**

**Love it/ hate it?**

**Next chap is up in 2/3 weeks and will be published when I reached 100 reviews. Next chap more about Bella in the castle and a little bit more about Edward's horse Sky. And what about Charlie? He's working at the castle, remember?**

**Flynnstones; You will see.**

**MaEsTaMa; I don't know.**

**Luna Elisa Marie**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I didn't make the deadline, I hope you can forgive me but to make it up to you this chapter is the longest one! YAY! And that without the A/N! Double YAY! **

**All the thanks are going to my beta RachyDoodle for editing these chapters, and to the other people who keep reading the story, and add them to their favorites and alerts.**

**We also want to wish you a happy new year and we hope you had a great time during the holidays.**

**Reviews; Whoa I've got 37 reviews for last chapter. Thank you guys. Hehe I wouldn't mind thanking you all. So thank you; **

**lozzy035, yanet, mommymac0508, mixmatched9, vampiregurl (yes he did), melissamary55, Analiticia, Sunshine, Arabellatrixcutie (maybe or maybe not), DrawnToTheNight, D, psychotic cutey (who doesn't love that sick bastard?), Queenlizrule101, Killersupergirl (First of all she wanted to show Edward she is strong and confident but she failed and he locked her up and RachyDoodle is my Beta so you don't have to worry about grammar mistakes (A) anymore), kim (You're about to find out), GuardianD, ema, Ctulee06 (she's intelligent but she wanted to prove something to Edward but failed), time-twilight (Poll is still open and it's 50-50 so I still let the poll open for a view days so I have a winner but your idea sound great), . , tina062093, Luckadoo, AnimeAngel115 (you can read the story now without grammar mistakes ;-), kool kat132, SugarSweet82, Love2readgirl (So I'm really sorry I didn't make the deadline but here's the longest chap so far, BellaCullen1884 (Thank you :-) No, I don't think about deleting my fanfictionprofile anymore but I'm just busy with school and this year I have to work for 6 months from my birthday 24th** **of April till somewhere November and I'm curious if I have some time left to write other chapters so I think at that time my profile is on hiatus), KickAssMasen18, koodarae, Keinohrhaeschen, sophia18, . , crazyperson17, Evelyn (I'm sorry for the late update), Iharttvd (I know! I'm sorry but I wanted to create a longer chapter and besides it took long to write the chapter and then it also has be to send to my beta so it takes a while. I hope you like this chapter), guppyloveshoes, Dulcinea21bella and Sprite007.**

**Disclaimer; IDOA.**

**Have fun reading chapter 8.**

_Chapter 8_

It was a dark, cold night, sometime in December. The year was 1749.

A strange tension filled the air.

A small town had been warned about a dangerous animal on the prowl. Some people said they saw the animal, but they hadn't truly seen him at all. It was just a figment of their imagination. The animal was so famous, it was featured in stories among the locals. So every Friday or Saturday night, people would visit the pub and the headline would be the animal.

After a cozy night with some of his friends, a stranger left the pub, tipsy and slightly drunk.

He walked back to his house, the streets alight with lampposts so he couldn't get lost.

The stranger always had to walk his path home though the forest, where there were no lights for miles. It was a little risky with the animal on the loose, but the stranger didn't believe the rumors.

_What a load of bullshit,_ he would think to himself.

But after that night, he knew the rumors were true. The stranger wasn't even halfway home when something attacked him and knocked him to the ground.

"Argh!" the stranger grumbled as he fell to the floor with a thump. With all his might, he tried to pull his attacker's weight off of him, but it was hopeless.

"HELP!" he screeched, hoping someone would hear him. "HELP ME!"

The stranger felt claws against his skin, ripping parts of his shirt and scratching him.

He screamed in pain.

As if that wasn't enough, the attacker scratched and touched his face, trying to silence him. Instead, he groaned in pain.

Suddenly, the big weight was lifted off him.

The stranger curled up into a ball, groaning at the massive pain he felt.

"Hey, are you alright? Do you want me to help you?" spoke a friendly voice as he held out his hand to the stranger. The stranger took it hesitantly, and let himself be carefully pulled up off the ground.

The man took him away from the forest and into the light of a lamppost so that the man could see the damage on the stranger's face. As they stood in the light, the stranger was astonished by the beauty of the man who had helped him.

The man was pale with light blue eyes and blond hair, like an angel fallen from the sky. The stranger immediately changed his mind when he took a closer look at the man's features. This was not an angel! This was a vampire. He had tricked him, the vampire wanted his blood.

The stranger ran away from the vampire as quickly as his legs would carry him, but the vampire was much faster. The stranger was no challenge for him.

"Wait," the beautiful vampire said in a calm voice, trying his best to sooth the stranger. "I'm not going to hurt you. Believe me, I won't." _I'm not like the others of my kind. Believe me, human_.

Thoughts crossed the vampire's mind as he looked deep into the stranger's eyes. In some unbelievable and odd way, the stranger slowly seemed to trust him, almost as if the vampire was looking straight into his soul. Could this vampire control the stranger?

"Uhm... Yeah, I trust you," the stranger said under the vampire's spell.

"Let me examine you," the vampire said as he looked at the ugly purple bruises on the stranger's face. Besides the bruises and scratches on his face, his blue shirt had holes in it and was ripped in places. The bruises and scratches on his body were worse; some of them were still bleeding, and you could see dirt in the wounds.

The vampire had nothing with him to help, so he knew he had to take the stranger back with him. "I'll have to take you to my home or else I can't take care of your injuries."

The stranger nodded and the vampire took him home.

When the vampire was finally done taking care of the stranger, he thanked him for his help. If the vampire hadn't been nearby, he surely would have died from the attack. The stranger asked him if he could do a favor for the vampire in return for his kindness, but the vampire refused.

"No, thank you," the vampire said as they sat together at a round wooden table, a glass filled with whisky in each of their hands.

"But there has to be something I can do for you. You saved me from that horrible animal. I cannot let such a kind act go unrewarded."

_An animal… _

It was not exactly an animal, but it was a creature. Not the same creature as he was, but another dangerous creature which hadn't shown its presence since at least last century.

The vampire was lost in his thoughts as the stranger shook him awake. "Are you really sure? I can-"

"No, I'm one hundred percent sure, I don't need anything. Thank you."

"But-" the stranger kept going.

"No buts ….!" And now the vampire thought about the stranger's name. He never told him his name and the vampire never told the stranger. "What's your name?"

The stranger held out his hand for the vampire and gave him a friendly and humorous introduction.

"You're talking to the one and only, Charlie 'sex bomb' Swan."

The vampire smirked at his nickname and shook Charlie's hand. "My name is Carlisle Cullen."

Charlie looked confused at Carlisle. "No nickname?"

Carlisle smiled in return. "No nickname for me."

"Well, I can give you a suitable nickname." Charlie said, glowing.

Carlisle laughed. He was curious as to what this young man had in mind. "Tell me. Shoot."

"Carlisle 'the savior' Cullen." he said with a smirk.

"Well, I have indeed saved your life, and I have read enough medical books to help

people if they're sick or need help with something. It's a very suitable name for me. I like it." Carlisle grinned.

"See, told you I could help you come up with something."

Carlisle agreed with Charlie. Choosing a nickname... Yes, he can come up with a nickname, but who was going to call Carlisle that? Only Charlie? Carlisle knew where his nickname was from, but how did Charlie earn his 'sex bomb' title? How old was he? 16 or 18 years of age?

"But, why are they calling you 'sex bomb'? Do you have a girlfriend? You look young."

"I'm 18 years old," Charlie answered. Ah, it was just as Carlisle thought. "And no, I'm still single. Only my mom and gran call me that. My friends know of it but instead they call me something else," Charlie said, feeling slightly embarrassed as his face turned as red as a tomato.

"Do you want to tell it to me?" Carlisle asked.

"No!" Charlie yelled quickly.

"Must be an embarrassing one," Carlisle muttered under his breath. "Do you want more whisky?" he asked as he saw the empty glass Charlie held in his hand.

"No, I think I better get going. Besides, I just came from the pub so..." Charlie was tipsy, it was clear to hear of his voice. "And it's going to be a long walk home, so wish me luck."

Okay, so the meeting was something different from how other people would meet, being attacked by an animal and meeting such a nice person.

But from that very first day, Charlie could always ask Carlisle for help.

XxX

"Why? Why? Why?" Bella cried hopelessly as she lay on the massive bed in the cold, empty bedroom. She was still Edward's captive, and she had no hope of escape.

The door was suddenly unlocked and someone pushed it open. Bella thought for a second she was saved, but she scowled when she saw Edward in the doorway, smirking.

Bella wiped her tears away, slightly embarrassed at letting him see her like this.

There he was, the man who had locked her up in his room. She was at his mercy. The sentences he had said to her in the forest thundered like lightning inside her head.

_I need a wife and you're the one I want. You are mine._

He was going to keep her here. He was going to keep her prisoner!

"Why? Why? Why?" Bella repeated in a cry as her brown eyes kept contact with his emerald ones.

"I told you before in the forest. You are _mine_!"

Bella wanted to deny his claims again, but she knew that wasn't a good idea. She knew she couldn't win him by saying she's not his. He was the spoiled rich vampire who could get everything that he wants. He always got his way, and there nothing she could do.

She was his, and in this moment, Bella felt like it too.

"No. Let me go." Bella whispered devastatingly while she made puppy eyes. She even knelt in front of him, almost kissing the top of his leather shoes.

"No," was Edward's answer. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to stand face to face with him. What was she thinking? She was here for only one hour and now she wanted to leave?

She was supposed to be here for eternity.

"You're not going anywhere. You will stay here because you belong here. End of discussion!" He spat right in her face. Bella felt his saliva on her skin and made a gross expression. "Why won't you remember that? From now on, you are going to listen to me!" He spat again, this time shaking her tiny frame. "I repeat, from now on, you will listen to me!"

"I do not belong here! You're dead wrong. I belong home with my parents!"

"This is your home!" _Or at least your new home!_

Bella stopped the discussion and weakly gave in. "I- I will." Bella choked out. "I'll listen."

"You better!" Edward whispered in a dangerous tone. It was warning her.

Bella nodded, looking at him with big and brown innocent eyes. "I will listen to you from now on," she whispered, allowing the green emerald eyes to hypnotize her brown ones.

"That's what I like to hear." Edward mumbled, pleased. "Now, I'm going away, but it will just take a few hours so I'll be right back." And without allowing Bella to reply, he walked out of her sight, locking her door behind him so that she couldn't escape.

_Why is he leaving? What is he doing all the time? Jeez.. _

This was not the way it was supposed to be! _Listen to Edward. Oh, come on! I won't listen to him!_

So Edward had locked her up in his room, huh? Well, Bella was going to escape whether Edward liked it or not. She was not his possession! Did he think he could control her? Yes, maybe in his filthy dreams, but not in real life.

Bella was disgusted with herself when he bossed her around. But those thoughts were not necessary right now, the important thing was how she was getting out of this room, away from here, away from this place. She needed to get back to her parents, who she knew were going to be scared and anxious, not knowing where their daughter was. _Maybe they think I'm with some of my friends or just lost in the forest. _No that's not like Bella, lost in the forest. She had been there so many times before. She knew the forest like the back of her hand. _Maybe they think I was murdered or something during my journey back home. _

Horrible thoughts clouded Bella's mind. No, there had to be a way out of this. She touched the walls, hoping to find a secret entrance or something. You never know! Bella felt silly as she rubbed the walls. If someone saw her, Bella would be pretty ashamed of herself.

After thirty minutes, she gave up. No secret entrance in Edward's room. _Dammit!_

Maybe the window? Bella ran to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked, just like the door.

Bella went to the bed and sat on it while she hung her head in her hands, feeling devastated… She was trapped.

_How am I getting out of this?_

XxX

"James!" Edward yelled at a young man, probably the same age as him. This James turned around to look at him. He had long dark blond hair, pulled into a ponytail. His skin was almost as pale as Edward's. James didn't look ugly, he didn't have facial hair and he was long and slender. The most appealing part were his eyes, his heavenly blue eyes.

He smiled the best smile he had and said, "Hey Edward. How are you doing?"

No one knew exactly what kind of creature James was, but some of the people guessed James was a vampire because of his pale skin. Other people thought he was a human since he didn't drink any blood. But nobody knew the exact truth.

One thing was certain about James, he was not from a royal family. He worked in the Kingdom as a stable boy, but he was also one of Edward's best friends. He helped Edward taking care of his horse, Sky. Sometimes, when Edward was bored, he would ask James to go somewhere with the horses. Sometimes to the fields, other days to the market (of course Edward always wore something to hide himself from the people so they wouldn't go crazy. Without the disguise, someone could kill him, but with James nearby, he was safe.) or they would go to a special place that Edward kept secret from almost everyone. Only he and James knew about this place, not even his parents knew.

They got onto their horses and decided they would go to the beach.

They arrived at the beach, got off their horses and tied the reins to a wooden pole so they couldn't get away.

Edward and James walked along the coast.

"Wait. Who are you talking about?" James asked, finding he couldn't follow Edward's story. Edward was telling him something about a girl, but he didn't quite catch the following part since the waves crashed down.

"About my girl," Edward replied, his voice filled with pride.

" Yes, I could follow that, but who is your girl, if I may ask?"

"Of course, you may ask, James. She's the most breathtaking creature I've ever seen in all my life," Edward said in a dreamy tone.

"And you want to claim her?" James asked. Edward looked at James with a 'really?' expression.

James didn't get it. Of course Edward wanted to claim her!

"What? I'm just wondering!" James said in disbelief.

"Of course I want to. No, in fact, I need to! If I didn't I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that she could marry someone else, live with someone else, bare someone else his children!"

"Whoa." James said, astonished. "You got it bad, buddy. You really want to claim her. So, no one-night stands again?"

"Of course not! I want one girl, and that girl doesn't seem to love me." Edward said, disappointed. "But that's what's so appealing about her."

"What? You are kidding me, aren't you? What girl doesn't love you?" James said, disbelieved.

Edward could get any girl he wanted but there was one exception and that one exceptions name was Isabella Marie Swan.

Edward grabbed a rock and threw it into the water.

"It's kind of complicated," Edward started as he looked at the view in front of him.

As usual, the weather was cold and wet. Big grey clouds were in the sky, no sunshine was in sight.

"I'm sure I can keep up," James said, determined.

"One day, I went to the forest. Oh yeah, it was that 'celebration' day when my father told me he was going to quit as king and I'm going to take his place."

"But that's logical. You are his son." James said. But they didn't know the truth. Only King Aro, Jane, Carlisle and Esme knew Edward's true background. But Carlisle's friend, Charlie, had his questions. It was weird that the Cullen family and Edward had the same surname but weren't family! So Charlie asked about it one day to Carlisle, but he just answered, "Uhm... yes... King Aro gave his son our last name since I'm the savior – ."

"Of the village." Carlisle and Charlie said in unison. Yes, the villages all knew of Carlisle 'the savior' Cullen.

"Yes, but I didn't go to the festivities. You probably noticed." Edward noted.

James nodded. He searched for his friend, but hadn't seen him that whole day. "Yes, I did notice. In fact, I searched for you all day. This girl may be your future queen."

"Oh, yes. I don't doubt that any longer. She has to be my queen, although I know for sure Aro won't approve of her." Edward said.

"Why not? I think King Aro has no problems with your girls. He probably doesn't know you've been having one-night stands for over a year." James slightly chuckled.

"Not a year. Just one month, and it wasn't even that great. I just fucked one girl and she didn't satisfy me."

"Why didn't you give her to me?" James said in whiny tone.

Edward chuckled. "James! I'm not allowed to give you any. It's even illegal for me. So shut up."

"Really?" James whined again. "Well, you must be happy. Thank god no journalists saw you."

"Really?" Edward said. "You know the girls came to the castle, right?"

"But I thought you went to that pub and got hot and sexy in one of those rooms that you can rent."

"Of course not, but anyways we're going way too far from the story. Can I go carry on, now?" Edward sighed frustrated.

"Of course you can."

"So, like I said, Aro won't approve her. Besides, the most important thing I want from her is her love. I know I don't know her personally, I've only known her a few days, but still, the first time I saw her, my heart melted by the sight of her. I knew it was love at first sight."

"Oh damn, you sound so cheesy! I think I have to puke." James said, disgusted.

"And I even didn't tell you the worst thing!"

"So what? I get it. You see a girl, fall in love at first sight, and now you're about to claim her. So what?" James said, not interested anymore.

Sometimes James was jealous of Edward for being born into a Royal family and having so many girls throwing their selves at his feet. So James was handsome, it didn't matter. Girls were not as affected by him as they were by Edward.

"No. Far from that. Okay, you have to know something important. Something only she and I know."

"Please tell me so we can go back to the Kingdom." James was suddenly getting tired of Edward's story.

"She's human."

James's expression changed immediately from bored to shocked. "No way."

"Oh yes. I even locked her up in my room so she can't get away from me. I hope no one will find her or else my plan might fail."

XxX

"Hi, I'm Alice," a short pixie-like dark-brown haired girl with pale skin squealed in delight as she appeared in the doorway and smiled at Bella.

She stepped into Edward's room and closed the door behind her.

No escape this time.

Bella was shocked to see such a hyper person here. Alice had a big smile on her face.

_Is she drunk and is she a vampire? _

Alice Mary Brandon was one of the maidens at the Kingdom. You wouldn't say that now, would you?

"Oh, you smell good for a human," Alice mumbled like a prayer as she sniffed the air in the room through her nostrils. The air was filled with lavender and strawberries.

Bella's questions were answered. Yes, Alice was drunk. Bella didn't smell like lavender or strawberries. And yes, she was the same creature as the devil himself. How wonderful. But why did she work here?

And the signs she gave, "you smell good for a human." Were those warnings? Did Alice want her blood?

Suddenly Bella went in panic mode and made sure there was a big space between them. She walked further and further away from her till she reached the wall.

"Bella. Bella, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise you. I stay alive by drinking tomato juice or a Bloody Mary. Just see it as a diet. Bella, I won't hurt you," Alice explained, smiling at Bella.

"But how can I trust you? I mean, you say these things, but are you being truthful with your words?" Bella asked, really doubting this little pixie like girl. Could Bella really trust her?

"Let me come closer to you," Alice said while stepping forward, making little steps, "so I can prove myself to you and so you can trust me."

Bella nodded, but still... she was anxious over whether Alice spoke the truth.

Alice was halfway when she took a run towards Bella. In one movement, with red eyes and a smirk on her face, she leapt. It took Bella only a few seconds to register that she felt fangs in her neck and she slowly faded away…

With a yelp, Bella awakened, sweat covering her shaky body. Her eyes instantly met the green ones of the vampire she wanted dead!

That hour flew by, didn't it? Or perhaps she just slept for a long time.

Thankfully for Bella, Alice was just a nightmare.

Edward towered over Bella with a detesting expression plastered on his gorgeous face.

Bella wanted to scoot away from him, but strangely she just lay there, being hypnotized by those beautiful green eyes, waiting for his voice to speak. It was as if she was away from the world and in the heavens.

_What is happening to me? Don't let him get to you. You're better than that, Bella!_

"What?" Bella squeaked as the silence grew between the two of them and he kept her in his gaze. She suddenly wanted to run away as fast as possible.

_Why does he want me?_ she echoed in her mind, just like a few days ago. _Why not a vampire girl?_

"Nothing." Edward said through closed lips. Edward was back again in the Kingdom after an awkward hour of riding with James, back to the castle.

_Then what the hell is your freaking problem?_ Bella wanted to snap at him, but she had learnt from her parents to behave, so she kept her mouth shut.

Edward's expression changed. Instead of looking detested, he looked pleased at Bella, a smile on his beautiful face, his emerald eyes sparkling. "You learned how to control your temper. Impressive."

Bella felt the urge again to snap at him, but she quickly bit her lip to control herself. So yes, maybe she had learned how to control her temper, but why was that so impressive to him?

"It's just a matter of time before you will give into me." Edward chuckled with a smirk.

This time, Bella lost her temper, but Edward placed his hand over her mouth to silence her words. You could only hear mumbling. "Or not," he sighed as he removed his hand. "I guess no dinner for you, then."

Bella remained silent. _No food? He's kidding me, right?_

"Will you keep your mouth shut? If not, I know another way to stuff your mouth, and I can assure you, you won't like it."

Bella nodded furiously while she bit her lip. A little blush appeared on her cheeks.

_Oh no... _Edward thought. _Control yourself.., control yourself. Go away, go away. Go get her some dinner, she hasn't eaten for a whole day. How will she be able to survive? If you don't feed her, she might go to the holy heavens, now do you want that?No, she belongs here with me and not in the holy heavens!_

As fast as he could, he shifted out of the room, leaving Bella shocked behind.

After twenty minutes, Edward came back, a plate and a glass in hand.

He made the food himself because no one ate here in this house and the staff were now gone for the day. They did have a kitchen, a useful place for the human workers here. They might be slaves, but they can't work more than fourteen hours without food.

Dinner was not much, only a plate with old bread, eggs and a glass of milk, but Edward had made it all by himself, and the dish was made with love, his love for her.

He set the plate in front of her on the bed, and Bella immediately attacked. Edward chuckled. He was glad he had given her some food because she was definitely starving.

Suddenly, Edward was reminded of his conversation with Angela. If Bella wasn't helping her parents, she would read. They had a few books, and Bella had read them all in a short time.

_I can't wait to show her the library... but I guess it has to wait since no one knows I'm keeping a human here._

So why not bring her some books to read and keep her busy?

Edward went out of the room and was met with the bossy voice of Aro.

"Who is that girl in your chamber?" Aro snapped through the hallway. "And a human too? Edward, what the hell were you thinking?"

"She's not a human! She's a vampire!" Edward lied as Aro walked closer to him.

Aro laughed at Edward's lie. "No, Edward. She's completely human. I can smell her blood! Take her away from here. I know you have her as your bed thrall, but you better let her go before a vampire kills her and that also includes you. You just have to learn you can't bring disgusting and guilty humans here. They have to work for us and nothing more. Perhaps you can let her work for you, but you're not the King, _yet_! So take her back to where she belongs. Besides, she smells delicious, strawberries and lavender. My favorite," Aro said as he walked away, leaving a furious Edward behind.

How dare he talk about his girl like that! And bring her back to her parents? Was he insane? Edward was not a fool to let her go. She belonged with him! So why let her go? She belonged here now, right where he was. It was a miracle Aro hadn't locked her up in the basement or kept her prisoner to work here, something he normally did if a vampire brought a human here.

He went to the library and picked a few books off the shelves. The library was huge and every book was in alphabetical order.

And then he heard a loud scream. It was his angel. As fast as lightning, he stormed back up to the third floor.

XxX

Bella finished eating and, for the first time, she looked up to awkwardly thank him for dinner… but he was gone.

_Where is he? He always leaves! What the hell is so important? Bella, don't! One time, you hate him, and another time, you want him to be with you? Is this a joke?_

Bella moved the plate aside and lay down on the comfortable bed.

She was a sleep in no time.

A few minutes later she awoke and saw the girl from her nightmare. Alice was standing in the room.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she squealed in delight. Déjà vu.

_Oh no, not again. Don't kill me, please don't kill me!_

"No! No! No!" Bella screamed, her whole body shaking as she backed away until she reached the headboard with a loud noise. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY!"

Suddenly Edward was by her side, the books he held now on the ground.

"Bella, Bella? What is it?" he asked, panicking.

Bella pointed her finger to Alice who stood there, her jaw dropped.

Edward grinned. "But that's Alice. She won't hurt you."

"Uh no, but I did have a nightmare about her and I don't trust her!"

"Maybe it's better, Alice, if you go away." Edward asked, nicely. Alice was disappointed, she thought Bella would love her as her own sister.

"Okay, I will clean your room tomorrow," Alice said, trying to hide her weak and sad voice as she grabbed the plate and glass and walked out of the room.

"Can you explain what that was? A nightmare? My ass!" Edward said.

"It really was a nightmare!" Bella yelled.

"I think you're lying. Maybe you need a punishment so you won't scream at our staff again, and you might learn to respect them," Edward said. "Besides... I know a good punishment for you."

Edward smirked at Bella, who was looking at him, afraid and vulnerable.

**A/N: First I want to thank mehek18 for creating two awesome banners for The New Vampire King. THANK YOU! ****Yes, I could choose between two banners but I made a choice but still I would like to hear from you which one you think suits the story the best. **

**For the first part of this chap; Flashback of Carlisle and Charlie. Charlie was first of all not attacked by a vampire. And the ages are Carlisle was 30, still is by the way and Charlie was 18 at that time. **

**Bella and Edward are 17 years old in this chap.**

**Till next chap! BTW: Next chap is going to get worse. Update has to wait, I don't know when chapter 9 is finished.**

**Luna Elisa Marie **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: This time it's a short chap. I'm sorry, next chapter is longer. I can assure you.**

**All the thanks go to my beta RachyDoodle for editing these chapters, and to the other people who keep reading the story, and add them to their favorites and alerts.**

**Reviews;**

**Flock6, TheRocker09, vampiregurl, Holy Cross Baby, lozzy035, Love2readgirl, koodarae, teambellaedward, crazyperson17, csp4 (Thanks for reviewing all the chapters :), Killersupergirl, mixmatched9, sophia18, mommymac0508, VAlvr04, Dulcinea21bella, EverRobsten, melissamary55, Thaigher Lillie, kittylove2000, kim, Yovillelova, gemma loves edward, M-Marie, libbs90, HyperFairyFaye, TWILIGHTnmECLIPSEbd911, caithal97, jess, yourangelic-devil, flynnstones, werevampluvr, ElEkTrA-fLuEr230 and giroxursox.  
**

**Disclaimer; DOA.**

**Have fun reading chapter 9.**

_**Warning: Not a lemon but spanking and a blow job.**_

_Chapter 9_

"What do you think about ten times?" Edward whispered hoarsely as his hands roamed extensively over Bella's creamy colored butt.

Bella shivered under his touch but she didn't felt uneasy… something she felt was rather weird. She should detest him for forcing her in this castle, detest him for touching her the way he was.

"Answer me!" Edward growled as his other hand tugged at her hair so their faces were inches away from each other.

"Y-yes." Bella whispered, not fully aware of her weak voice.

Edward laughed. "So you want more?"

Did Edward seriously think she wanted more? _Of course NOT you moron! Why are you doing this to me when I didn't do anything wrong! Yes, I said I had a nightmare. Why are you so angry about it?_

"No." Bella whispered. This is her first spanking ever. Bella was always a good girl and Charlie was proud of his beautiful girl who had been taught manners in his house.

"Ready?" he asked teasing her with her "deserved" punishment.

"No and I'll never be ready." Bella said low and softly, not wanting Edward to hear.

"You do have a nice butt, maybe it's a shame to make your butt cheeks red."

Bella's head shot up and turned to Edward who was smiling like the devil. With hope in her big brown chocolate eyes, she wished he'd let her go.

"What do you think? Tell me!" Edward ordered, his devilish smile disappearing into a scowl.

"I think you should let me go." Bella tried to tell him with a strong voice, but she failed, her voice a weak and miserable voice.

"I wasn't thinking about letting you go and I will not consider it either, but tell me, Bella... Are you a virgin?"

Edward already knew the answer but he wanted to hear the answer from Bella's lips. However Bella's voice was gone. What was she going to say? She could lie about her status as a virgin, but why would she risk it? Edward was going to find out either way. Bella couldn't look in the future but she was positive that Edward was going to be her first.

Was Bella happy about this? Uh, NO. Firstly, Edward was a vampire so it was going to be painful. And what about controlling humans? It showed again that vampires were the boss and that Edward could bite her. Her blood was delicious to him. Secondly, Edward had already lost his virginity. Not that Bella knew this, but Edward was famous as a lady's man, a vampire lady's man, something Edward didn't understand himself… although he didn't mind getting attention from the ladies. And thirdly, if she gave her virginity away, afterwards he may toss her away like she was nothing. Just another girl who he fucked and he'd be ready to move on to the next one.

"Answer me." He yelled as he yanked her hair back.

"Yes." Bella screamed. His grip was painful. "I am a virgin!"

"Good girl. Now, are you ready for your punishment?" he asked as he let go of her hair.

Bella nodded and hid her face in the sheets, waiting for the hard smacks to come.

"I want an answer!" Edward sang.

"Yes," Bella's muffled voice answered and at the same time, Edward's hand hit her left cheek hard.

Bella's back shot up and her face was written with pain. Almost about to cry, she was sure his hand made a mark on her butt.

Again another smack.

"Stop." Bella pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't complain, you don't have to count them so be quite" Edward hissed as he hit her other cheek five times in a row.

"Stoppp" Bella cried, wanting more than anything to leave this horrible place and go to her home, to her _parents._

"No, I'm not going to stop because you deserve this. End of discussion."

You deserve this because of Alice...

Without hesitation Bella held her breath and let his hand smack her butt.

Bella cried hard when he hit her butt for the last time. Her butt was red from all his smacks and it hurt like hell.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Edward asked, picking up a bottle from the nightstand, he emptied some of the liquid from the bottle into his hands and roamed her red ass. "Never think of a vampire as a bad person."

_You're not deciding for me, I can judge on my own._

"I won't." Bella sniffed as she cried into the mattress.

"I'll let you rest now. I'll come back in a few hours." He said as he lifted her into the bed and tucked her in, her butt on fire.

XxX

After a while Bella woke up and was greeted with an angelic sound. Still tired, she rubbed her eyes, not sure if it was real or if she was dreaming.

Is it Edward? No it is a female voice.

It was night. A dark night. The only light Bella had was the moonlight which shone through a big window. In the corner of the room a shadow stood. It was small and it reminded her of the girl from her nightmare... _Alice._

Bella panicked. She didn't know if Edward was in the same bed as her but she crept her hand slowly to the other side of the bed... _empty_.

_Where is Edward? He can help me, maybe..._ Bella thought suddenly as yesterday's events replayed in her mind. _"Never think of a vampire as a bad person!"_

To show Alice she was a strong woman, she said in a secure voice, "Don't come any closer. You've been warned."

Alice laughed at Bella, which made Bella cross her arms over her chest and looking agitated. Alice came closer until she was standing in the moonlight, her pale flesh glistering and her blue eyes shining like the ocean. Bella could finally see her.

"Hey, don't be afraid of me, I won't do anything to you. I think highly of you, Bella." Alice whispered, smiling brightly.

"What?" Bella asked in a daze. _I think highly of you, Bella._

"I said; Hey, don't be afraid" Alice repeated but couldn't finish her sentence.

"No, I don't mean that. You think _highly _of me?" How is that possible? Humans are nothing against vampires. That's a fact.

"Yes, you're human, but you are taking all these punishments and accepting all these problems. I cannot begin to explain the problems King Aro has with the humans, but you're taking it like it's nothing. And you're in a Kingdom full of vampires and still not going crazy." Alice explained, her eyes glowing in the moonlight. "So I do think highly of you and I really admire you for being different, _for being a creature other than what I am_."

"Uh, why if I may ask?" Bella asked out of curiosity. Did she want to be a human?

Alice mouth changed from the bright smile to a straight line.

"I was human, but after a tragic accident someone found me and changed me into this horrible creature." Her tone was sad and it sounded as if she was about to cry.

Bella got out of the bed, wanting to comfort her. Suddenly she didn't feel scared anymore around Alice, but Alice ran away into the hallway. Bella stood astonished in

Edward's bedroom.

Why didn't she want comfort?

Bella went back to bed and drifted away to dreamland

XxX

Edward went back to his chamber where Bella was staying. After the spanking he still wanted to show her some punishment.

He opened his door and went straight to Bella who was laying on her stomach on the massive bed.

_Just as I wanted, _he thought as he jumped on her.

"What are you doing?" Bella screeched as she felt his body on hers.

"You still haven't learnt your lesson, have you?" he whispered closely in her ear.

"What are you talking about? I already received a punishment. I don't need another one!"

"Oh, yes you do. Like I said you still haven't learnt your lesson!"

"What did I do then, King?" Bella asked innocently, trying to face him but she could only see his legs and feet.

Edward found her quite amusing and knew he could never get enough of her. She would marry him even though she had said no. He could simply force her. He was the soon-to-be King and no one turns the soon-to-be King down, not even a beautiful intelligent human girl.

Sometimes Edward didn't want to be hard on her but sometimes Bella asked for it, just like now. Now what would be her punishment, she already had a good spanking. Maybe lock her up in the dark, cold, creepy basement or no bathroom for a week or no food for five days.

Oh no, suddenly a perfect idea formed in Edward's mind.

A smirk formed on his handsome face.

He got slowly off Bella's back. Bella was relieved. The relief was only for a short time, however, as Edward stood up from the bed and commanded Bella to kneel in front of him.

_What is he thinking?_ Bella thought as she did what he told her.

Edward sat back on the bed and she kneeled in front of him.

"Give me a blow job." Edward ordered.

Bella's face contorted into one of horror, which made Edward smug. She'd never done this. What if she failed? Would he give her another punishment, maybe one worse than giving him a blow job?

Bella was deep in thought as his velvet voice broke her thoughts. "So what are you waiting for? I don't have a lot time so start with it." He said slightly irritated and impatient while he tapped his fingers on the silky soft bedspread.

Her hands were shaking as they went slowly towards his pants. She didn't want to take his pants down but if she didn't, there would be consequences.

"Do you want me to help?" he sighed.

Bella looked at him with big puppy eyes. She didn't want him to help her. No, she wanted him to stop this rubbish but her mind yelled that was not going to happen.

And her mind was right.

Edward stood up and lowered his pants in front of her.

Bella gulped. He wasn't wearing underclothing. Never in her life had she seen a penis, but his was huge.

"Like what you see?" Edward smirked as he saw Bella's reaction. Bella shook her head furiously.

He sat back on the bed and waited for her to begin… but all she wanted to do was leave.

She wanted to leave this place. She was going crazy.

She wanted to run but Edward stopped her from getting up from the floor.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere. You're here for my needs. And I need your mouth on me right now." His tone was urgent and he sounded sinister.

Edward brought her back to his "friend" and Bella still wanted to back out of the situation.

"Come on, don't be afraid. He won't bite."

_No of course not. _She thought sarcastic.

"Why don't you just open your mouth for me?" Edward asked.

He wanted to get straight to business.

Bella first wanted to protest but kept quiet and opened her mouth for him as an open invitation.

"That's how I like it." he smiled as he plunged his dick into her mouth.

Bella coughed and chocked.

"No, that's not how you do it. You use your tongue." Edward advised. " And if you can't take me fully in your mouth, use your hand for the rest of my dick." Edward moaned as Bella's tongue swirled around the tip of his head. She did as she was told.

"Yeah just like that." he whispered in satisfaction.

Bella was disgusted by this, how could he find this enjoyable? Using a virgin human girl to suck his huge dick?

But this was just for Edward's pleasure. That was the only thing that mattered.

Bella didn't know if she was doing a good job. She just licked him and sucked him as if her life depended on it. But hearing the noises Edward made, she knew she was doing a good job. He hummed in ecstasy.

Edward was close to his orgasm and suddenly a disgusting substance filled her mouth.

"Swallow everything." Edward commanded.

It was Bella's first time and she didn't succeed. She hoped Edward wouldn't notice but he did.

"You're not swallowing everything Bella, maybe it's time for giving up your most precious possession." he smirked as his hand went under her skirt.

"No." Bella yelled as she shot up, sweat covering her body. That was disgusting, she looked around and was met with an angry Edward. _No.. not again._

It was a nightmare. Again.

Alice was right. She wasn't crazy but it wouldn't take long before she was.

XxX

Charlie was working in the gardens of the Castle, together with 6 other men. He was busy removing the weeds, a tough job since it had been awhile since the last time the weeds has been removed.

The men were doing their job silently until King Aro came in view. Everyone dropped their tools and stopped doing what they were doing.

They all stood in a queue and bowed their head towards Aro. "Good morning, your majesty." They said in unison.

"Good morning everyone." Aro replied.

Every now and then, Aro would come to pay a visit to the hard workers. It wasn't very often but hey, sometimes Aro gave something back to the humans.

But this time Aro had a reason. He needed to talk to Charlie.

"You all get a 5 minute break, there's a snack waiting for you in the kitchen." Aro didn't need to say that twice, for all the workers including Charlie were on their way to the kitchen. "Except for Charles."

Charlie froze mid way and turned slowly around. He didn't understand why Aro wanted to talk to him.

"Is there something wrong, King Aro?" Charlie asked anxious.

"Yes but it's not about your duties. It's about your daughter, Bella..."

And as Aro spoke his daughter's name, everything went black.

_X_

**A/N: I'm sorry it was a short one and that I kept you waiting.**

**Let's see if we can make it to 200 reviews!**

**IMPORTANT: Edward is going to change, if you read the first chapter you know why ;) **

**Okay enough said.**

**x Luna Elisa Marie**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: FINALLY CHAPTER 10 IS UP! **

**First I want to thank everyone for adding the story to their favorites/alerts. Now the thanks for the awesome reviewers: lozzy035, TWILIGHTQUEEN858710, melissamary55, TheRocker09, rissaroo1800, bella-swan25, Precious Thing, aggy73, XxGothiqueRosettexX, csp4, Kiera Cullen Salvatore, Love2readgirl, peppa12, JoJoSoPo, vampiregurl, Rapunzel26, sarahlouise80, sophia18, Romantically Discharged, maddiegirl13, MariaLorenzen, , Hatty101, gmteenz, edwardvsbella, Inmsea92296, noorb93, ScareDcat, LadyElena17, VictoriaJade87, Mrs. Dimitri Belikova, princess07890, Monkey22marie, DevilToBeLoved, sweet-cc, CrazyBee3 and BellaLaila87.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**And a huge thanks to my beta RachyDoodle. Thank you so much!**

**Have fun reading chapter 10. **

XxX

A group of seven magical creatures wandered through the forests close to the vampire Kingdom. They smelt human blood. The magical creatures were werewolves. Werewolves were not big fans of humans and vampires. Humans wanted them as their pet or as their aid for hunting, which was odd as humans tracked werewolves. Vampires wanted to kill them as there's only place for one mysterious breed on earth. _Vampires_. But the wolves and the vampires lived apart. They couldn't stand each other and wished the other side to hell. But what vampires and humans didn't know was that werewolves are half/half, in other words half werewolf/half human. The leader of them, a black wolf, looked around to see if there was anyone in sight, not a human nor a vampire. The coast was clear so he and the other six werewolves hunted the first animals they saw. They mauled the skin and, feeling as hungry as a horse, started to eat. When they were done they started to run higher to the top of the hill. One of the wolves, a sandy colored one was uncomfortable in his skin. There was something wrong in the Kingdom.

The wolf turned around and his eyes gazed at the white full moon. He growled in the middle of the night, calling his friends.

This day would be special…

XxX

A few hours later, Charlie was back in the world again.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw his daughter right in front of him, holding Edward's hand.

"Wait... is that… Bella? My daughter Bella holding the prince's hand?" Charlie couldn't believe what he saw and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

The king nodded his head.

"What is she doing here? Renee and I were so worried about her when she didn't show up a few days ago. We never lost hope but there was a moment we thought something terrible had happened to her. But what is Bella doing here in the middle of the Vampire Kingdom?"

"As you can see from the sight in front of you, you see it's because of my stubborn son. He thinks she's the one for him but your daughter shows a big dislike towards the vampires so I want her away from here. She is human, her fragrance is strong… too strong. Vampires can smell her from a great distance and I think they all have to keep themselves in check in order to not attack or murder your daughter, including myself." Aro said, licking his lips, his eyes changing from black to a blood red. "Humans don't belong here unless they are told too. And she's here on forbidden territory. She has to leave." He was sick of her. If she wasn't gone by tomorrow he would kill her himself. Or should he let Edward suffer too? A smirk appeared on Aro's face. A sick and twisted plan formed in his mind. And maybe Charlie could help him.

"Do you want your daughter back, Charles?" Aro asked.

"Of course I do, Sir." Charlie answered back.

XxX

Edward forced Bella to hold his hand right in front of her father and she would smile at her father and the king or else a repeat of yesterday would start again… Bella definitely didn't want a repeat of last night.

So as Edward asked, Bella had a small smile on her face.

XxX

After explaining his plan to Charlie, Charlie agreed to work with Aro.

"But how do you know my daughter?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"I have my sources but I also know her from my son." Annoyance was dripping from his voice. And I can repeat the story many times why Aro doesn't like Bella. The answers are easy; Bella is an annoying human girl who has a huge hatred for the vampires in Aro's eyes, and he was right. Bella was not a big fan of these supernatural creatures. Aro could see it in her eyes, the hate and the fury as she looked at a vampire. _Why _did Edward have to be in love with this human girl? Why not someone else who was drooling over his handsome son? "But Charles you have to help me with my plan."

"I will but you sound like you have something to hide, as if your son wants to marry my daughter." It was just a guess but little did he know Edward was serious about marrying Bella.

Aro froze. "You're not wrong though. Edward said to me he wants Bella as his future wife. He doesn't want anyone else. Edward thinks Bella is his soul mate but I disagree and take it as a big lie."

"Why are you taking it as a big lie? Maybe Edward really loves Bella and doesn't want to lose her."

Aro huffed at Charlie's answer. "Edward has only known her for a few days! It's not possible to think she's the one for him. She has to leave and never come back here again. Besides you want your innocent daughter back now, don't you?"

"Yes I do, but what about me? Are you going to fire me?" Charlie's voice was small.

"Yes." Aro said. "I think it's better for you to move to the other side of the country or to a different country altogether. At least go somewhere where my son and your daughter can't be together! I will give you money if you promise to move somewhere else."

"I'm not sure though about the "moving out" thing. I first have to discuss it with Renee." Charlie explained.

"You have to bring it up tonight when you're having dinner if you want Bella alive." Aro commanded. "She can stay one night here in my son's bedroom –." Aro paused and put on a disgusted face. "But she has to be gone by tomorrow! But about the plan..."

_XxX_

As good as Aro's plan sounded, his plan was never going to succeed because Edward heard everything. Not only his plan but also the conversations between his and her father. Edward had a blank expression on his face, his lips set in a straight line.

_How can they? She's mine! She's my soul mate! No one can take her away from me! I'll show them what I do to people who try to take away my things. Good thing father can't read my mind… he doesn't know I can read minds._

Bella watched Edward's face intently, wondering what he thought. She gasped as Edward gripped her hand tighter.

"Edward? What are you doing?" she complained softly but he didn't respond to her.

They were still standing in front of their fathers, hand in hand, but there was no action. It was as if they were playing a game and the one who could stay the longest like a statue was the winner.

Bella was tired of this and broke contact with Edward and ran away. It took Edward a few seconds to register what Bella had done and he chased after her.

Both Aro and Charlie's faces turned to the young couple, wondering where they are heading to.

_XxX_

"Bella. Wait!" Edward called as he ran after her. Bella ran out of the vampire kingdom straight into the forest. She stopped at a little pond to catch her breath. She slowly let herself fall on the grass, her hands covering her eyes. The tears fell freely down her cheeks.

Edward found her, kneeling on the ground, hearing her sobs, her body shaking. Out of instinct Edward ran to her and let his left arm wrap around her, pulling her closer to him, nuzzling his head in her neck. He smelt her, her beautiful scent. Bad move. He almost sunk his teeth into her and tasted forbidden fruit.

_No, I have to resist her delicious smelling blood…_

Bella felt Edward's breath on her neck and froze. She turned her head slightly to face him. Edward looked up and saw a terrified Bella looking at him. Bella stared at him, wide eyed. His eyes were blood red.

"Are you going to bite me?" she panicked, goose bumps appearing on her pale skin.

"Not now, but I'm planning to." Edward assured her. His answer didn't help though; she cried again.

_So that's how my life will end?_

"Why are you doing this to me?" She sobbed. "What have I done to you?" She paused and couldn't think of the right words to say. Bella suddenly remembered "Do I deserve this?"

"You don't deserve this but you need to understand you belong to me, you're my soul mate, your blood sings to me. You have to stay with me. Promise me!" he pleaded.

"Why should I make a promise to you? You have been so vile to me!" Bella shot back angrily.

"I know, but your father and my father want to take you away from me and I can't have that."

And that's when the sun shone upon Bella. A smile… no, a big broad smile, was on her face. Without noticing, she broke free from Edward and walked back to the pond. It felt she had the world in her hands. She knelt at the pond and splashed her face with water.

She stood up and turned back to Edward who's face was in 'amazed' mode.

"Can we go back to the Kingdom now?" Bella asked nicely. Edward had never seen her this happy.

While the sun shone for Bella, Edward was having a hard time dealing with anger.

"You heard me! You're not leaving me!" he burst out while pointing to Bella as he said the words you and you're.

Bella frowned and put her hands on her hips. "First you're saying; "Promise me, promise me!" and now you're saying "You're not leaving me!" What is wrong with you? First you give me a choice and now you are making the decisions for me? No, I don't think so. Tell me the truth, do you have a disease or something? You can easily change your mind."

"Yes, I have the Bella virus, so come back with me so I can take you back to my bedroom." Edward ordered.

_Bella is not going to win this game!_

She shot him a death glare and gave in. "Fine! Fine! You won. Are you happy now?"

Edward smiled. "Yes I am."

XxX

"Did you hear about the King's son?" Renee asked Charlie.

Charlie sat on one of the chairs and shook his head. "No, why?"

"I saw in the newspaper he's going to get humiliated in front of the whole human population here in Scotland. What did he do now?"

"What did he do now?" Charlie mocked. _If Renee knew the truth she wouldn't think he's so innocent!_

"Do you know more?" Renee asked confused.

Charlie's face immediately changed. "No, no. I don't know what he did."

_Yeah right. _Renee thought. Charlie was up to something, this was not his normal behaviour.

XxX

Bella and Edward arrived back at the Kingdom when suddenly two shadows grabbed Edward and pulled him away from Bella, leaving her in a daze.

These two were Aro's men. Felix and Marcus.

"Hey, stop, what's going on? What are you doing?" Edward shouted at the two big men.

Bella shook her head and before she could think she began to run, but she was soon being stopped by Alice. Alice took Bella inside.

The men dragged Edward upstairs to the balcony.

As they were outside, a big audience of humans was standing there, their faces full of fear and regret.

"What's going on? What are all these humans doing –?" Edward couldn't finish his sentence as Aro interrupted him.

"These _humans_ are forced to be here today, to see your defeat." Aro smiled.

"What? My defeat?"

"Yes. For being wrong. You son, you made the wrong decision and today you're going to be punished for the mistakes you have made!"

"What kind of mistakes?" Edward called out in disbelief.

"Oh let's see..." Aro started. "You don't want to be a king." His voice was stern and in the audience, there were some sighs and oohs heard. "Second: You aimed your temper at me. Third: the human girl you have chosen; named BELLA." Aro continued.

"What?"

"Oh, you heard me!" Aro shouted.

"Yes I heard you, but what does Bella have to do with this?" Edward didn't understand it. She IS the ONE for him! Can't his father see this? _Apparently not._

"As I said, son, she's not good enough. You need another wife." Aro said calmly now.

"No I don't need another wife, and as you said, I don't want to be king so I can say myself who's going to be my wife, and my wife will be Bella whether you like it or not!" His voice was determined.

"No she's not. Over two days, there will be a prom held and at this prom you'll choose your bride! End of discussion!"

Edward couldn't let this happen but he had no other choice. He was the king after all, it was his father who commanded him and everyone had to listen to him. He was the big boss!

"It's your fault, son! You had to fall in love with a girl who hates vampires! For now I'll make sure you wished you were dead."

Aro gave Felix and Marcus a sign to undress Edward. He was left in only his underwear, exposed to the whole audience. Teenage girls were grinning like crazy as they saw the prince's body.

Then Felix and Marcus placed him on a big wooden cross, his hands tied above his head, the rope connecting to the ceiling. His feet were tied at the ends of the cross.

It hadn't even started yet and Edward already felt pain. He made some serious mistakes because a few years ago, his dad told him if someone did something really bad, he would pay a big price for it. He had a big painful surprise for that person and apparently Edward was the first one to feel.

Edward tried to block the pain away and held the image of his beautiful girl in his mind. _I'll take this beating and as soon as it's over I'll run straight after her._

Edward looked up and saw Aro coming his way. "Are you ready to go to hell?"

"No I'm not, but I'll take this beating as if it's nothing!" Edward was dead serious.

"I wish you luck then, my son, because it won't be easy to not feel the pain. Okay, guys! Start beating him."

Felix had a log in his hand and Marcus had a flogger. Both started to smack Edward across his body. Edward closed his eyes and tried to hold himself in. But the slaps were so painful he let out a scream.

"That's it, my boy! Scream!" Aro smiled as he sat like a real king does on his throne.

Some humans were crying and wanted to go away but the guards were there to stop them. So they closed their eyes or looked at the ground.

Edward might be hard as steel but his body was leaving some reminders.

"And that's not everything. Our lovely prince will be turned around so his back is covered in bruises too."

Edward didn't deserve this! No he deserved this, the king himself had said. But the reasons Aro gave were not good enough reasons to hurt Edward so much. He had to stand alone in front of the whole human population.

Felix and Marcus turned Edward around so that his back was exposed and starting smashing the vile things at his back. They were enjoying this.

Edward screamed more which made Aro laugh out more and someone in the audience couldn't take it any longer.

"STOP IT!" someone screamed in the back row. It was a lady's voice and she had the strength to stand up and walk towards the balcony. She had had enough of this and she had some tears running down her face. She was pale skinned and had this red glow around her. Her eyes were fully black.

"How dare you." Aro hissed low to the vampire lady.

"Hey. Quit it. You may be the king but that's not how you talk to the ladies." a male vampire with the same glow as the lady screamed and he started to follow her to the front row. His eyes were fully black too.

"Will someone grab these two lunatics and shoot them to the moon please?" Aro sighed as he waited for someone to appear, one of his guards to grab these two vampires and drag them to jail. But it looked as if the guards were frozen in their place. It looked very strange.

But no one appeared and the two vampires stayed where they were and waited for their chance to talk again.

An awkward silence fell. Everyone was quiet and looked at each other with questioning eyes, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Whatever." Aro said. "No one can stop me though from hurting MY SON!"

"You think so..." the male vampire grinned. "Come on everyone. Let's attack him." The male vampire continued and seven big wolves appeared out of nowhere, their faces angry, showing off their teeth. They were ready to destroy the King.

The humans saw the wolves and the scared expression on Aro's face but they couldn't sit there anymore. They didn't want to see this anymore so they ran. Ran away, back to their villages.

And in the moment, a disgusted and disappointed Jane was walking through the doors.

"Aro? What the hell is wrong with you? Locking me up in the basement! And what did you do to the Yorkie resident and the Stanley's? They are all found dead this morning in their homes. And what about the human girl who Edward adores. What have you done to her?" And then Jane noticed, her mouth falling in a perfect 'O'.

"What is Edward doing there on the cross, with only his underwear on and looking all red over his body? Why are Felix and Marcus holding strange objects in their hands and what are these two vampires and wolves doing here? EXPLAIN! NOW"

"I've must go..." Aro said as he left at vampire speed.

The vampires, including Jane and all the wolves, chased after Aro, leaving Edward hanging on the cross of humiliation.

"You're not getting away with this, ARO!" Jane hissed.

After one minute of chasing, Aro was surrounded by the wolves.

'Who's going to kill him?'

'I am,' the leader said as he attacked Aro and killed him.

The other wolves and the vampires watched as the leader destroyed the king. Jane had no respect for her husband anymore so she let the wolf kill him.

_He did this himself. This is not the man I fell in love with an eternity ago. He killed that man a long time ago. But what's going to happen next? _Jane wondered.

The leader took a step backwards and gave all the wolves a sign to eat. 'Dinner is ready.'

And all the wolves ate a part of the king. Of course it was not enough to still their hunger but they were already back on their way to the forest.

"Thank you." the male vampire called out to the leader of the wolves. The leader stopped, turned around and gave the vampire a wink.

'You're welcome' he said in his mind as he licked his lips, thinking back about the delicious meal he had a few minutes ago.

The vampires went back to the Vampire Kingdom. They helped Edward from the cross.

"I'm going to get a cup of blood for you. I'll be right back" And Jane disappeared inside the castle.

"Where is Bella?" was the first thing Edward said as the two vampires got him off the cross.

_Stupid mistake, Edward. They don't know who Bella is._

"We don't know where Bella is but we think she's safe." the male vampire said.

"You know Bella?" Edward was confused.

"Of course we know Bella." the female vampire smiled.

"But that's impossible, I mean, Bella is human and you are vampires. How do you know her?" Edward wasn't going to let it go since it was a miracle that any vampires and humans knew each other.

"That's not important right now." the male vampire said seriously.

"Yes it is. I want to know." And Edward was serious.

"Ok then." the male vampire said, sighing deep. "I'm a doctor..." he slowly continued.

"And I helped Isabella into the world, seventeen years ago. You are probably wondering why I still remember Bella but that day felt special."

_How can that day be special? _He first thought but later he came with the right answer.

_Of course it was a special day, it's the day my soul mate was born._

"Do you understand?" the male smiled as he saw Edward's expression change.

"Yes I do understand but who are you? I mean you know who I am but who are you?" Edward asked.

"My name is Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme Cullen."

"Cullen?" Edward repeated surprised.

Esme grabbed Carlisle's hand and looked lovingly at him with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, Cullen. Edward. We are your real parents." Carlisle announced.

And for the first time in eighteen years Edward stood eye to eye with his real parents.

* * *

_Preview chapter 11_

"Whoa. That's a big decision. I don't know if I'm responsible enough for such things." he said doubting.

"Of course you are darling. Besides this country needs someone better to rule over it. " she said as she kissed his cheek.

_XxX_

"Are we moving?" This was a big surprise to her. She wanted to but on the other hand, she also wanted to stay here.

"No sweety. Your dad has made a mistake so we're not moving out of the country."

"We're staying here." Her voice happy.

**A/N: Please let me know what you're thinking about this chapter. **

**I'm so sorry for the huge delay but the last time I didn't feel like writing anymore not only fanfiction but also writing my own stories. Inspiration was also on a low level. Now it's slowly coming back =D**

**Luna Elisa Marie**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Since I can not wait any longer to publish the next chapter I decided to throw the chapter on Fanfiction. And if you wonder it's not beta'd so it contains grammars. **

**My thanks go to: mommymac0508, Peppacat, princess07890, sheeiur22, The , melissamary55, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, Lillianna08, BambamCullen, Katie2121, twilight-saga-lover95, Debbie White, Arigato210, Guest, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, Stacyw66, jasmine, PureBloodVampirePrincessSere na, Lovetopazmoon, BewardromanceKarmin and another Guest for their reviews. I also want to give a shout to the people who added **_The New Vampire King_ **to their faves, alerts and my followers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Have fun reading.**

_Chapter 11_

"No way!" was Edward's first reaction. Though he thought in the beginning things were not as good as they seemed. He wasn't related to Aro or Jane, which made him relieved.

Jane walked out of the castle, to the threesome and gave Edward a cup fresh blood. "Here, drink." she ordered shortly.

Edward accepted the cup but first he wanted to know some answers. "How could you?" His voice icily towards Jane, a hatred look on his face.

Shocked by Edward's attitude she said: "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent, _Jane_!" Edward didn't even try to call her mom anymore because she wasn't. His real mother was standing next to him.

"Okay." She sighed. "But don't blame me Edward, Aro is the one you have to speak. Though that's going to be a hard task right now." she mumbled softly.

"Go sit." she said as she sat down on one of the benches and patted the spot next to her, mentioning Edward to sit next to her. Carlisle and Esme left them alone despite Edward refusal to stay.

He sipped from his mug, enjoying the taste of fresh blood, his eyes changing from black to blood red and sat next to Jane.

"First thing you have to promise me you'll listen to me and hear me out. That also means no questions throughout my story." her voice serious.

Edward simply nodded. '_Well, for the last time then since you're not related to me. I have no intention to listen to you anymore when you finished your story, bitch_.' he thought bitterly.

Jane sighed deeply before telling her story.

"Seventeen years ago Aro and I tried to get pregnant, hoping to be parents of a beautiful child, at least that's what I wanted. Aro just wanted a son, didn't matter whether he was healthy or not. The child had to be a boy so he could take the crown from Aro. And if I gave birth to a daughter he would -. He would." Jane couldn't finish her sentence, she broke down. She held her hands in her face as she sobbed loudly. "Aro would kill her." she cried.

While she said it Edward felt no sympathy or the need to comfort her though she was a perfect mother to him the last past years.

"You don't know how hard it was Edward, each time we made love he confronted me with the fact, the child had to be a boy or else he would kill our daughter with his bare hands! I was terrified and if that wasn't enough, a few months later we went to see your father, doctor Cullen. We took a test and the test gave as result that I'm infertile. My world scattered in ten trillion pieces. The only thing I could think of was that I wasn't allowed to get any kids. Someone forbid me. As a child I always dreamt about my future, me with my husband and I really wanted two kids. Sadly enough life always finds a way to be unfair. But you should have seen Aro's face the moment we saw the result. He was furious and from that day he became a cold hearted vampire. Yeah, you wouldn't believe me but when we first met he was a real nice and caring man. But at the moment he changed I also had to live with the consequences. He hit me and raped me multiple times. He even said vile things to me. I started to get depressed after a few days. I wanted to divorce him but I was forced to stay with him. So I tried to commit suicide, I tried, I really did but I saw through the horrible things and saw the nice things about life and then I said to myself _No I'm not born to commit suicide, I'm born to achieve something in my life_. My story sounds complicated, I wasn't really sure about my decisions. But finally after one full month of endless torture, his best friend Caius came with an idea. The cold bastard Caius is. And that leads the story to you, Edward. From all the vampire families here in Scotland, you were the only boy. And when Aro knew, he made sure you were kidnapped and brought to us. I tried to stop him, to tell him it didn't matter who was going to be King but he didn't listen. He even locked me up for one month in the cellar so he was alone with you. So you could be front news on the papers, world wide. It broke my heart to know you were dragged away from your parents. I wanted to speak to your parents but one of the guards kept an eye on me, I wasn't allowed to leave the castle. But that didn't stop me to make plans and I did and one succeeded. It was nighttime and everyone was asleep, I wore a disguise and I crept softly away to the village and I was afraid to see your parents because they knew. I wanted to explain everything to them in the hope they would forgive me but I prepared myself for the worst. Your parents want to kill me. That night I knocked on their front door, three times urgently. Carlisle opened the door and I still remember the black pools under his eyes. I cried knowing they were devastated. I only said _Let me explain please_. But your father didn't give me one chance which I totally understood and he threw the door right into my face. When I returned back to the castle, I wrote a letter and send my maid Andrea to deliver the letter to your parents. I know for sure they opened the letter but I never got a response. Until we were at the the festivities a few weeks ago. I sneaked away when Aro was busy talking to other vampires to find you since you ran off that day, I wanted to go and find you myself but I was stopped by Carlisle and Esme. They forgave me, after all this time. I explained everything and we started to form a plan against Aro but it was too risky so we quit the plan. Until Aro planned to humiliate you in front of the whole population of Scotland. Finally we had our chance and we took it. But I wasn't part of it, no I was being held in the cellar because Aro didn't want me to see you get hurt. I know Aro was my husband but now I'm glad he's gone, there was no possible way for him to return to his old self. And that kind of sums up the whole story. Thank you for listening Edward. I'm really grateful you wanted to listen to me."

Edward hadn't changed his mind. He was still furious and only remembered the most important things Jane said. His parents forgave her? How could they? But Edward shook his head. _Whatever at least Aro and Jane are out of my life. _"I don't have anything to say to you anymore." he said coldly as he stared into space.

He drank the blood in one swallow and stood up, placed the empty cup on the bench and left without saying a goodbye to his "old" _mother_ and disappeared off kingdom grounds.

He found his parents outside the black metallic gates and nodded to them with one thing in his mind. "I have to find Bella." his voice urgent.

"I know son but first we're going home. I need to check your bruises." Carlisle said to Edward as he gave him a tap on his shoulder.

He stubbornly shook his head. "No I want to find her now."

"Edward." Esme sighed. "Listen to your father. Bella can wait, she might be home so you can visit her there."

With a detesting look on his face, Edward listened to his parents and went with them to his real home.

XxX

_The moment when Alice dragged Bella inside the castle_

When Edward was being dragged by the two big men, Bella got locked up in the castle by Alice. Well locked up, Alice just took her to her room, locked the door to make sure no one interrupted them and so Alice could keep Bella here to not see the cruel things they were about to do to Edward.

"What are they going to do to him?" Bella was first asking questions to Alice. Bella couldn't help but feel worried.

Alice was upset and took an interest in the satin red carpet.

"Oh my god! They are going to kill him, aren't they?" Bella reacted dramatically, making Alice shot her head quickly up.

"No... no... shush Bella. They won't kill him." Alice assured her.

"But what are they doing then?"

"He- he." But Alice had troubles forming words while dealing with the tears who tried to escape. She sighed deeply before trying again. "Aro is making him pay."

"Why?" Bella was wide awake.

"Listen. It's not your fault well, if you sum up all the facts it might be your fault but."

"Oh shut it Alice and go straight to the point!" Bella said while pulling on her hair from craziness.

"Aro wants to teach Edward a lesson. Edward dismissed Aro a few times for example he laughed at him when Aro was serious talking to him to take the crown from him. And another example which includes you, Aro doesn't like you since you despise vampires and most important reason off all, you're a human being."

Bella couldn't help but feel guilty. She had to do something with this but he wanted her so technically it's his fault, _right_? Bella felt her head spin, a headache started to form. On instinct she placed her hand on her forehead.

"But what is Aro going to do to him?" She asked.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know but I have a feeling it won't turn out right."

"Oh no." Bella whimpered in panic mode.

"Bella quit it. I'm sure Edward is strong. He'll survive this." Alice assured Bella, placing her hands on both her shoulders.

_Maybe he is but still, Edward doesn't deserve this._ She thought.

Alice on other hand wanted to say her special gift but decided to talk to Bella later when she wasn't worrying about Edward.

XxX

_Cullen residence_

It rained heavily again in Scotland with a few lights in between and Edward sat with a chagrin face on the couch. He wasn't allowed to visit Bella, the main reason he was chagrin, his back was hurting a lot too but not to see Bella was worser than the pain he had too endure.

There was a sharp knock on the Cullen front door.

Esme got up from the couch and opened the front door. Her mouth fell open from astonishment.

"J-J-Jane. What a surprise. Come in." she said as she opened the door completely and stood aside to let her in. Jane was soaked in her beautiful long red dress. She took her hood down, revealing her dry long blond hair.

Edward and Carlisle immediately walked in the kitchen, hearing Jane's name by Esme.

"Leave." Edward said coldly as he saw Jane. Jane turned around to face him and said: "I'm not leaving Edward, I have a request for your parents."

"I don't care. Leave." he said still in the same tone.

"Edward, boy. Stop it. Jane, take a seat please." Carlisle shushed his son as he offered Jane a chair.

All four sat together at the wooden table with a warm cup of tea.

"Well, bring it on." Carlisle told Jane.

Jane hesitated and Edward got irritated. "Hurry up already." he murmured.

"Edward enough! Go to your room or to the living room but leave the kitchen." Carlisle was sick of his son's behavior.

"No." Edward was being stubborn. "I want to know what she has to say."

"No you don't Edward, now go."

Edward sighed and left the kitchen, heading to the living room. He closed the door behind him and sunk to the floor, not wanting to miss a single thing Jane has to say to his parents.

"Well Carlisle, I thought about some options about the next King because as you know Aro is dead and Edward was the runner up but the whole time at the castle he made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with the ownership of Scotland so I thought immediately about you, also because I owe you something." Jane explained.

"Whoa. That's a big decision. I don't know if I'm responsible enough for such things." Carlisle was completely overwhelmed by her request.

"Of course you are darling. Everyday you're saving lives. Besides this country needs someone better to rule over it." Esme said as she kissed his cheek. "You're the perfect guy." She wasn't really keen on the idea of being "King and Queen" but because of Aro and Jane's stupid behavior of kidnapping their son this was a perfect idea to be equivalent to each other. Jane said: _Because I owe you something_ and she did, thought Esme.

"But if I'm going for the King I'm forced to leave my job as a doctor and I'm not sure someone can replace me." his voice worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll find someone, of course he won't be as good as you are but maybe that will come in the years." Jane assured him

Carlisle checked his wife again, for her agreement and she was nodding. "Do it." she whispered softly.

In the living room Edward held himself as quiet as possible. _What if Carlisle says yes? _he wondered.

"I'll do it." was Carlisle's answer and Jane smiled from happiness. You could clearly hear the thunder outside as he hit something, maybe a house or maybe a tree.

Edward shook his head in disapproval to his father's choice. _How could Carlisle agree to this? Ownership is cruel and hard, something my father is not_!

He wanted to run into the room and tell his own opinion but Edward sensed he would made a fool out of himself, something he desperately wanted to avoid. So instead he decided to stay quiet and wait till Jane has left and talk to his parents.

_Somewhere else in the country_

Bella returned back to her family after the Kingdom's visit. She was sitting in the kitchen, her head resting on the table. She tried to listen to her parents arguing in the living room. But the words were muffled through the thick walls. She clearly heard a few words; vampire marriage and moving away.

When there was a long silence she assumed they were done talking. Renee came to the kitchen first and Charlie was closely behind her.

"Are we moving?" This was a big surprise to her. Bella wanted to but on the other hand, she also wanted to stay here.

"No sweet. Your dad has made a mistake so we're not moving out of the country."

"We're staying here." Renee's voice happy. "Besides we might have some important news to tell you."

Oh no, was the first thing that came into Bella's mind. Normally when her parents wanted to say something to her, she wished she was never born.

"Bella, we are proud to announce we found the perfect guy for you!" Charlie said flashing a smile.

Just as it was thundering outside, Bella bursted out in fury. "What?" she screamed. Okay, she still remembered she said to herself she would accept the fact her parents picked a guy for her but when it came down to reality, it was a lot harder to accept the fact she was given away to a stranger.

"Calm down, honey. We know you´ll be happy with our choice." her mom assured her.

"No mom, I don´t want my parents to pick the perfect guy for me! That´s my own choice!" Bella interrupted her own mother.

"Shhh!" Renee shushed her. "We live in the time the parents pick the soul mates of their children."

"I don´t want to hear this." Bella murmured under her breath as she stood up and walked to the garden. She didn't care about the bad weather.

"Here young lady!" her dad´s voice started commanding. "We're not done talking yet."

Bella's body trembled with anger and she turned around, shooting a death glare to her father.

"But I am, father and I'm leaving now!" and she left the house. Charlie was ready to run after her but Renee stopped him.

"She needs some time alone." Renee assured him. "She'll get over it and accept our offer."

Charlie nodded but he wasn't really happy with Bella. He wanted her to accept their choice just like every other seventeen year old girl does but his daughter had to be stubborn again. Of course she has too, just like her mother.

Stepping in the heavy rain, Bella walked destroyed to the woods, tears flowing and sobbing. She was done with this. If the other problem vanished away another problem was starting to form. Why couldn't her life be easy?

She sat on the first stump she saw and cleared her head, forming plans to get out of her arranged marriage.

But when she thought she had come to the perfect plan, her thoughts quickly flew away as she felt warm breath on her neck. Shivers running down her spine. Too afraid to turn around and meet her visitor she stayed in the same position.

"Who- who a - are you?" her voice timid, tears starting to form in her eyes again.

No answer, only the warm breath. She tried again, this time confident. "Who are you?"

Maybe it was Edward. No it's not Edward, he wouldn't breath in her neck, he would have stand right in front of her face. But maybe he's playing a 'teasing Bella' game. You don't know him really good, right Bella?

But still no answer. Bella started to loose her patience. "Answer me! Who are you and stop breathing in my neck!"

Before Bella could blink her eyes she was lifted up and thrown, like a sack of feathers in the air. She held her hands in front of her eyes, not wanting to fall flat on her face. She waited for the crash to arrive but was surprised to land on something fluffy and soft.

"What the hell?" she said finally. She inspected the thing she landed on. Astonishment crept on her face as she looked straight into the eyes of a russet brown fur werewolf. His black eyes revealing nothing as she tried to fathom him. "What's wrong?" she asked worried. Bella wasn't scared, she was intrigued by the werewolf and wanted to help him.

The wolf whined loudly. He turned his head once again and tried to tell Bella she had to hold on him so he could run.

But Bella stupidly looked at the wolf. What was his message?

The wolf growled and jumped making Bella being thrown in the air again. She giggled in delight. The wolf growled again but this time in disapproval by her reaction and he shook his big head.

"What do you want then Wolfie?" she wailed.

He looked at her arms, for a long time. "Is there something wrong with my arms?" Bella asked suspicious.

The wolf shook his head again and then looked at the back of his neck. And the quarter started to fall.

"Oh. You want me to hug your neck. Aww, are you searching for someone to give you some attention?" she teased the wolf while running her hand through his fur.

The wolf whined in annoyance and shook his head again. If he could he would slap his right paw against his head.

Bella received his message and mumbled. "I guess our connection is not really working!"

The wolf shook his head in agreement.

"What is it then what you want?" Bella asked.

The wolf send the same message again. This time he had more luck.

"Oh. You want me to hold on tight, you want to run. Oh you could have told me that earlier." With the comments Bella made at the moment, the wolf wanted to slap her and called her in his mind "dumb brunette."

Bella placed her arms around his furry neck and in one swift motion, they were heading deeper into the woods.

x

What seemed like hours they finally arrived at their destination.

"That was fun." Bella giggled as she jumped off the wolf's back.

She looked around let the surroundings sink in. Amazement struck her, the wolf took her to a beautiful place.

They were at the beach and the view was breathtaking. And at the right time the sun showed himself, the water was glistening because of the sunlights. Big rocks were seen on both sides, the waves submerging the stones with their crashes. Despite the shining sun, dark clouds were seen. Bella looked back at the forest and saw the trees for the first time shining, the wind breeze gushing through them, sending chills to Bella, making her freeze since she was soaked but for the first time in her life, Bella enjoyed the Scottish surroundings.

As Bella was too busy watching the view. The wolf had changed himself behind a huge rock located at the west of the beach. Instead of the furry animal, a young tall man appeared, short black hair, dark tanned and a muscled body. He only wore underpants and what looked like old shoes with small holes in it.

Bella turned her attention back to the wolf but was shocked to see nothing. _Where is my Wolfie?_

She looked around and her eyes landed on the young attractive man. "Who are you?" Bella asked and felt a deja vu moment come. "Where is the wolf?" she said suddenly.

The man smirked.

"The wolf had to do some things so he left." the young man lied.

Bella believed him and pouted. She wanted to know why the wolf brought her here. As her mood changed, well so did the weather. The sun was gone and was replaced by rain. Bella had no idea why but she felt the need to cry, to sunk to the ground, in the wet sand and just close her eyes. To forget everything about her life and go to another world. She was too busy with her thoughts to hear the young man. He finally got her attention by scraping his throat.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Jacob Black." he said friendly as he held her hand out to her.

Bella took it and said. "Nice to meet you Jacob. My name is Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella Swan."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Jacob commented making Bella shy, her cheeks given her some color.

"You looked pretty lost in thoughts. Something you want to share?" he asked.

Bella didn't understand him. She wanted to tell him everything but still, he is a stranger.

"You know this is kind of weird." she said with a confused look.

"What?" he asked amused.

"First I'm walking away from my home to the forest, let my thoughts sink than I feel a warm breath on my neck assuming it's someone I know but it's a wolf. And now here I am at the beach, looking at an amazing view with an attractive man beside me. I'm just waiting for someone to pinch me or I'm just waiting to wake up. This can't be real, this must be a dream!" she said as a matter of fact.

Jacob was flattered when she called him an attractive man. But he was disappointed to hear she thought she was in a dream.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but you're not dreaming." he said.

Bella sighed and said. "No I guess not. I really want to see the wolf again. I want to know why he brought me here."

"Maybe because you were sad, he wanted to comfort you." Jacob reasoned.

"That's a possibility I guess." Bella answered, not really sure if she was right.

"Hey, I'm sure the wolf doesn't want you to feel bad and neither do I. Do you want to come with me?"

Bella doubted because he was still a stranger but thought afterwards. _Why shouldn't I? He seems nice to me. _

"Sure." was Bella's answer.

"Okay then." Jacob grinned. He couldn't wait to introduce her to his friends.

They walked back to the forest, Bella following Jacob. She didn't feel comfortable.

To break the awkward silence, Jacob asked. "Do you feel sorry for King Aro?"

Thrown back by Jacob's question, Bella said nonchalantly: "Not really, it was his own fault."

Jacob smirked. "That's a good thing then."

Bella returned his question. "Do you feel sorry for King Aro?"

He shrugged. "No not really, the bastard deserved it." he grinned as a few flashbacks of yesterday started coming back. _He was delicious though_ he thought smiling, almost licking his lips.

"Do you mind telling me where we are?" Bella asked as she didn't recognized her surroundings.

"We're in the north of Scotland." Jacob told Bella.

Bella nodded and added a softly okay with it.

Both of them found it awkward to start conversation since neither of the two knew what their interests were.

After a few minutes walking uphill through the wet and damp forest they arrived at a circle, close to the cliff separating land and ocean. In the circle stood small wretched houses made of wood. Some were dimly lighted with candles, showing the lives into them. Bella counted six houses. In the middle of the circle sat a group of six people around a bonfire. One girl and five boys.

Apparently the rain had stopped while Jacob and Bella were on their way to their destination.

The fire burned fiercely and you could clearly see the fun the friends had.

Jacob cleared his throat and all the faces went to him for a mere of a second and then to the girl standing next to him.

"Hello guys let me introduce you, Bella Swan. Bella, these are my friends from left to right, Sam, Paul, Leah, Quil, Embry and Jared."

Bella waved shyly to the six some and said hi.

She got a warm greeting from Sam, Quil, Embry and Jared who said her name smiling in unison.

Paul was looking at her in disgust just like Leah did but Leah shook her head slowly and slapped her hand to her head. _He's such a dumbass. _Leah thought.

Jacob and Bella joined the group but you could tell the fun was far gone in the group.

"Where are you from Bella?" Paul asked, starting a conversation with the 'intruder'.

"I'm from a small village near the Kingdom." she answered.

Suddenly everyone reminded her even Jacob. She was the girl Edward Cullen had fallen in love with.

"Born and raised?" Embry asked out in the blue.

"Yes." she replied.

Embry nodded his head in response.

A short silence fell when Leah suddenly asked "Do you like the vampires?"

She shook her head vigorously. "Hell no and I'll never won't. They're not my sort of people"

Even though she might be seen as an 'intruder'. The wolves started to like her, even Leah cracked a smile on her face. Okay Jacob liked her the first time he saw her but when he heard her speak about the vampires he couldn't help but smile widely. The wolves were only friends with the Cullens, and yes Paul and Leah did their best to accept them but it was really hard for them, knowing they weren't the same creatures. But Bella didn't have to know right now she would find out in the future.

Paul wasn't satisfied by her answer and started to jump to conclusions. "I heard you were Edward Cullen's girl till the King humiliated Edward. Why aren't you with him? Why are you here?"

Bella didn't like this Paul guy. Jacob wasn't fond of Paul either, the way he treated Bella.

"Shut it Paul. She just got her freedom back. Let her enjoy!" Jacob said as he changed the subject. "It's almost time for dinner. Do you want to join us?" he asked Bella.

"Of course." Bella whispered, giving Jacob a weak smile. Paul knew what effect he had on Bella. She was on forbidden territory and this was going to be the first and last time she was seen here. She'll never come back again.

Jacob stood up and mentioned Bella to follow him. They went into the third house. The house was cozy and the living room and kitchen were in one space. In the kitchen stood a woman with a young boy sitting on a wooden counter top preparing dinner, the smell coming of the food was delightful.

Bella thought by the looks of the boy he was thirteen years old. He and the woman were related to each other, they had the same shaped nose and mouth, identical hair colors and eyes. Mom and son, Bella said to herself.

"Sue. Seth. I'd like you to meet Bella Swan." They both looked at Bella.

Bella smiled at the two. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Sue smiled as she looked at Bella before returning her attention back to the potatoes.

"Hello." Seth said with a grin on his face.

"Hi." Bella said shortly. This felt really awkward.

"Jacob, is Billy attending dinner?" Sue asked Jacob.

"No he won't be here till tomorrow. He had some business to do." Jacob said. He returned to Bella and said: "Billy is my father."

"Okay. I'm almost done." Sue said. "Jacob, would you mind asking everyone if they want to put the table outside and the chairs?"

"Of course I will madam." Jacob said as he went back outside leaving Bella in the house with Sue.

Seth asked his mom if he could help too and Sue nodded. "Of course."

Bella felt the need to help Sue with dinner so she asked if she could help but Sue thanked her. "No. You're Jacob's guest. Go outside and pick a spot."

A few minutes later they all sat at the table which was big enough for all of them, even Bella was able to get a spot. There were a few others, coming from the houses and also sat at the table. It was all like a happy family. They started to talk about their adventures of today while eating with a mouth full earning disapproval looks from the eldest people. The bonfire was warm heat in the background. They were lucky it stayed dry. They started eating and Bella hummed in satisfaction as she ate her plate empty. _That was delicious!_

Everyone heard her and laughed.

After the meal, Bella wanted to leave. They all sat around the bonfire again. She asked Jacob if he could try to find or shout the wolf back so she didn't have to walk all the way back home. Besides if she had to walk alone in the big, wide and deep forest she was sure she would never get out of it.

"Sure." Jacob said. "Wait a minute. I think I saw a wolf. I'll get him for you." and Jacob was gone, searching for the wolf. At least that's what Jacob makes Bella think. Jacob just ran to open spot with a grin on his face. _That she believes it! Unbelievable!_ He transformed back in the wolf and sprinted back to the group.

Bella smiled widely as she saw the wolf appearing. But where was Jacob? She turned around to face Jacob's friends and asked them were Jacob was.

Jacob heard and told his friends by using his head to not reveal the truth.

"I don't know." Quil said fast.

Bella sighed and said in annoyance while using her arms to make strange gestures. "Now I'm not able to say goodbye to him!" Bella pouted.

Jacob's friends all laughed at her because of her stupidity.

The wolf wailed and turned himself around, waiting for Bella to jump on his back.

"It was nice meeting you all." Bella said as she waved at them.

"It was nice meeting you too Bella." Sam said.

"Bye Bella." the others said in unison even Leah and Paul said goodbye to her.

"Hello Wolfie." Bella smiled and jumped on Jacob's back and they ran into the forest, Bella gave the wolf directions to her house.

When they arrived Jacob sat down and Bella jumped off his back.

"Buddy. It was nice meeting you. Next time you shouldn't run away from me. You should take me to your friends." she said smiling.

The wolf nodded his head.

"Goodbye Wolfie." she said as she ran her hand through his fur for one more time before waving at him.

He turned his back on her, turning his head for one last time and he sprinted back again.

Silently Bella opened the front door. Not wanting to disturb her parents in their sleep.

"Bella. You're finally here!" Renee's voice boomed loudly making Bella stiffen.

_Oh no I forgot the fact I'm being thrown in an arranged marriage!_ Bella thought as she closed the door behind her.

"It's already late and I know I should ask you where you have been the whole day but since it's too late I'm letting you go to bed." Renee said pausing before continuing. "Tomorrow is a big day because you're meeting your future husband. How exciting right? And you will marry him next month." Renee smiled as she hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy for my daughter!"

Bella didn't return the hug and felt the urge to play a scene in front of her mother. A pass out scene would be perfect. She would run tomorrow away again. She couldn't face the man she was about to marry!

But instead Bella walked to her small bedroom, didn't mind to change and just stepped into bed and wrapped herself in the thick blanket made of wolf fur reminding her of the wolf.

XxX

_Jacob arrives back home_

When Jacob arrived back the atmosphere was cold and no one said something to each other.

"Why did you brought the human girl here?" Sam asked, breaking the silence, almost popping his eyes out. Jacob had changed into his normal self.

Jacob shrugged. "I was hunting in the woods when I heard someone crying. I ran to the source and saw a girl sitting on a stump. She looked really upset and all I wanted to do was comfort her." Jacob explained to Sam.

Paul went to stay beside Sam. "So you thought, let's bring her over here to the gigantic _werewolves_?" Paul hissed. "You're lucky Bella believes you're a normal person and that she doesn't know about _our _secret! And about the fact she used to be around _vampires_!"

"Quit it Paul. I know what I'm doing trust me. Bella won't find out we're the wolves." Jacob said his voice calmly.

"I bet you won't!" Paul whispered harshly. "Or else there are going to be huge consequences and when that day arrives you wish you were never born."

Jacob had to admit he was scared of Paul.

Only the vampires knew of the werewolves existence!

XxX

Bella didn't sleep well that night.

Despite the fur, she was still awake and kept repeating the events of today. She forgot her troubles while hanging around with Jacob. But now, her stomach hurts from the nerves who were building inside of her. Tomorrow her parents would reveal the man she was to get married to in one month. Bella wanted to puke and to run away to the other side of the country or hide, hide somewhere her parents would never find her.

_Why can't this be a nightmare? Why does this have to be reality? _Bella thought sourly as she closed her eyes.

_Is there someone who can help me? My own hero?_ She wondered desperately.

She sighed and let her thoughts go to the person she hadn't spoken nor seen today.

_Edward Cullen_

As weird as it seemed with him in her mind, she slowly drifted away from her worries to her own dreamland.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it, just let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing and if you have questions, ask them! The only thing left is the preview for next chapter.**

_Preview chapter 12_

Bella was rudely thrown of the horse into a bed of wild flowers, not really bothering looking where she was. She sat on her butt to see the stranger disappear in the forest. Bella wanted to scream at him/her to come back but she held her voice in when she heard a familiar voice whisper her name. Her head shot to the direction where the voice came from and she saw the man she wanted to see the most. Quickly she got up and jumped right into his arms.

**This was the preview of chapter 12. Both 12 and 13 are finished and chapter 14 is in-progress. When my beta is done finishing the chapter I'll upload it as soon as possible. I try to finish The New Vampire King this year and it looks like that's going to happen :)**

**Luna Elisa Marie**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I promised to update this week so here's the update. Still not beta'd. I hope you readers don't mind the mistakes I've made. Thanks go to: soniya11, OPOSOJOJ, princess07890, Guest, puglover770, Hannah, MildredDempsey, RowanBronze, mommymac0508, twiFan-1234, , yagalinus0420 and CupCakeSlayer for their reviews and of course everyone who added The New Vampire King to their favorites and alerts. Have fun reading!**

_Chapter 12_

With dark shadows under her eyes, Bella awoke screaming. ___Nightmare_. She placed her left hand on her heart while controling her breath.

She looked outside and saw the morning glow hitting her skin.

"Dammit." she cursed softly as she stepped out of her bed. Rubbing her eyes she walked to the small drawer while putting her prettiest tunic she has out. An ocean blue one with a white bow placed in the front.

Yes the day had finally arrived she would meet her soon to be husband. She walked to the bathroom, to prepare herself.

As Bella arrived she stood eye to eye with her glowing and big smiled mother Renee. Even Bella's sneer couldn't change Renee's mood. No, Renee kept her huge smile on her face.

"Come on, Bella. Let me get you ready for your big meeting today." and without hesitation Renee grabbed Bella's arm and lead her to the already filled tub.

Bella felt the need to struggle and the want to escape but knew it was no use. She would have to come back someday.

She let her body dive in the warm water and tried to relax as much as possible.

x

"Wake up sleepyhead. Your husband will arrive very soon."

Bella opened her eyes. She laid on the old couch in the living room. Renee stood next to the couch and gave her daughter a warm smile.

"Renee, he's here." Bella heard her father Charlie yell from the kitchen.

A shiver ran down Bella's spine. This was it. The moment of truth. Renee saw the panic flash in Bella's eyes.

"Don't you worry sweety. You're beautiful. He won't be able to keep his eyes of you." she assured her.

"Oh no." Bella muttered as she stood up and looked down to the outfit she wore.

Her mom was right, she agreed in herself. He might not even be able to keep his hands to himself.

Instead of the blue tunic Bella had picked out for herself she wore a white dress with pearls on it, her outfit complete with white shoes and a shining necklace.

She knew what her parents wanted. They wanted her to look like the pure virgin she was and hell, Bella would lie if she said they didn't succeed because they certainly did.

"Come in, Sir. It's a pleasure to have you here." Charlie talked.

"Where is my fiance?" Bella's fiance asked ignoring Chalie's question, yes her_ fiance_. God, Bella hated that word.

"She's coming." Charlie said.

"Good. Because I don't have much time." he complained. Bella heard this voice before. But her mother did not give her time to think.

She grabbed her arm again and took her to the kitchen where the two man were. Panic flooded in Bella's stomach. She didn't want to meet him.

With fear in her eyes, she locked eyes with the man she loathed the most.

___Michael Newton_

Bella's brain started to overwork. No way. I am not marrying him! I'd rather commit suicide than say my yes word to him.

Mike had a wicked smile on his face as he approached Bella.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He gave it a tender kiss and said: "Hello my fiance. You look as beautiful as always."

Bella was lost in the fog and when she returned to planet earth she saw her parents standing close. Charlie wrapped his arm around Renee, they gave the couple warm glances.

Weddings in the year 1776 were planned as traditional weddings. First step was to visit the woman's family and Mike did.

And here he was at the Swan residents. The truth was that he was the one who made the arranged marriage of Bella and him and not Bella's parents. He was in love with Bella the first time he saw her at church. And that's ten years ago.

Charlie had to go to the market one time and he crossed paths with Mike and so the arranged marriage was confirmed. Charlie was happy he could give Bella a stable future where she didn't have to worry about money.

"Take a seat." Charlie smiled as he gestured to one of the wooden chairs.

Mike undid his coat and placed it behind him on the chair.

He sat and so did Charlie and Bella.

Renee already began to cook for dinner.

Mike and Charlie began the conversation about the weather but the subject was over soon since it was all wet, cold and bla bla. Always the same story here in rainy Scotland.

It was always the same, would Bella go to the market and she would see someone familiar the first thing they would talk about was the weather. Bella grew tired of it.

Charlie had to go to the bathroom and Rene sat cups of tea on the table for all of them.

"Thank you Mrs." Mike thanked her.

"No problem, son." her mother said as if it was normal. As if Mike was indeed her son.

"So what are your interests Bella?" Mike asked her.

_As if I'm going to tell you... nah I guess I don't have another option._

"My hobbies are writing and heading out to the forest, going for a walk." she answered.

Mike tapped his forefinger on his chin and said: "Interesting."

Bella scowled. _Interesting?_ "What are your interests?" Bella fired the question back at him.

"Attending parties." _chique parties probably._

"Going to expensive restaurants." _yeah he can afford it._

"Enjoying my free time riding my horse Richy." _let me guess the name is derivative from 'rich'._

Bella tried to keep her smile so he didn't have to see her hatred towards him.

Charlie came back and asked Mike. "So Mr. Newton tell me something about yourself."

"Well Charlie as you already know I am the owner of the best company in Scotland maybe in the whole wide world."

Bella spit her tea out. _Serious_?

"Bella look what you have done." Renee wailed. Her tablecloth full tea.

"I'm sorry mom. I took a sip and I forgot to blow so I spit it out." Bella reasoned herself.

Renee nodded. "Well anyways diner is ready in a few minutes. I hope you like my cooking skills." she smiled towards him.

"I am sure I will Mrs. Swan." he smiled warmly.

"And Mike still one urgent question I need an answer on."

"Go ahead."

"What is your opinion about _vampires_?"

"Uhm." Mike thought. "Well I can't say I hate them actually because they keep my business going but I wished humans had the power."

Pleased with Mike's answer Charlie smiled. "That's an answer I wanted to hear boy."

Bella rolled her eyes and wanted him away. In a few months Bella would marry him and wouldn't be able to leave him. It's always possible ofcourse but it would give the Swans a bad name something Bella didn't want.

An awkward silence began.

"I refuse to marry you." Bella said suddenly breaking the silence, turning her head to Mike.

Charlie coughed. "I'm sorry Mr. Newton. Bella is not yet happy to be in an arranged marriage. And since she's so stubborn. But she will learn." he came up with an excuse and gave Bella a warning look.

"That's okay Charlie. I like a stubborn and feisty wife. They are in need of punishment and I'd like to give it to her." he smirked like the devil, winking at Bella.

Bella frowned and crossed her arms against her breasts. _Who does he think he is? Yes my fucking fiance. Ugh, there's no way I'll get used to that word! Never!_

During dinner Mike tried to touch Bella's leg under the table but Bella would sigh and shove it away, earning warning glances from Mike.

After dinner Mike had to leave for his work. He had said: "The company won't survive if I won't come." _Yeah right_, Bella thought sarcastic. She couldn't imagine him as her husband. He was too impressed by himself.

"It was nice seeing you all again." Mike announced. He walked closer to Bella as he went closer to her and on ear level he whispered. "Especially you."

As earlier today Mike grabbed Bella's hand and kissed it.

"I'll see you the next time at my place." Mike said finally and left the Swan residents.

"Yes Charlie we made a perfect match." Renee smiled proudly at Charlie.

"I agree Renee." he said smiling in return and he gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

Bella sighed as she let her head rest on the table. Oh how she hated this. ___Arranged marriages_.

"Oh come on, Bella." Charlie sighed irritated. "We only do this so you don't have to worry about your life anymore in the near future."

Bella shot up from the table and shook her head in disbelief. "What?" she yelled distressed. "What's that supposed to mean? I am about to marry a man I do not know. How is that helping me?" I hate my parents and Mike Newton, she thought angry.

"You do not know it yet. Let the future surprise you." Renee sang.

"No mom." Bella argued. "I am hundred precent sure that won't happen because he is not my type."

A loud bang was heard on the kitchen encounter. "And now it's enough lady. We already told you, you are going to marry him! Michael Newton! We already made the deal and we can't back out!"

Bella didn't want to hear no more so she stood up and left the house again.

The rain had stopped and Bella walked through the village.

She couldn't cry because she was furious. She could express her anger now, now she was away from her parents and her ___fiance_.

It was end November and Christmas was a few weeks away. The village was already decorated giving it a warm sphere.

Bella walked to the center of the village. The church gave Bella a sign it was 19.00 o'clock and Bella sat at one of the benches around the 'vampire' fountain.

She never really took a good look at the fountain but now she did and recognized the marble baby as Edward. The water didn't run because of the cold season. Bella stood up and walked closer to the fountain, bowing while reading the golden placard.

___Edward Anthony Cullen_

___born 20 June 1759_

___son of king Aro and Jane_

___future ruler of Scotland_

Bella read aloud.

And in a flash, as if it was planned perfectly, Bella felt the ground dissapear and she was hoisted on a horse. Screaming and with fear in her eyes she looked up at the stranger who took her.

If she was being honest she thought her 'saving knight' was her soon to be husband "Michael Newton".

But to her frustrating it was someone she had never seen before. He was a knight.

He had dark blue eyes and long blond hair. When he caught Bella staring at him intently he smirked down on her,

With big terrifying brown eyes she looked up at him and though her dry voice she had managed to say: "Who are you?"

The knight ignored her question and kept smirking.

Confusion started to form. "What is happening? What are you doing? Where are you taking me? How do you know me?"

The knight showed his teeth. "Don't play with me young lady. I am only doing this for my best friend."

"Where are you taking me?" Bella screamed again.

"Watch it." he commanded.

"But you can tell me, right?" she asked innocently looking right into his eyes.

"No it's top secret. You will see though, with your own eyes and if you don't like it I make sure someone will kill you." his voice hissed.

Bella froze and knew the best option was to keep her mouth shut and she did.

After what looked like an eternity of walking, they reached their destination.

Bella wasn't even allowed to look at her surroundings around her on the horse before she was rudely thrown of the horse into a bed of wild flowers.

She sat on her butt to see the stranger disappear into the forest. Bella wanted to scream at him to come back but she held her voice in when she heard a familiar voice whisper her name. Her head shot to the direction where the voice came from and she saw the man she wanted to see the most. Quickly she got up and jumped right into his arms.

"I've missed you." Bella sobbed into Edward's neck.

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed reading chapter 12. Chapter 13 is in-progress and when my Beta has beta'd all the chapters I refresh them on FF. **

**x Luna Elisa Marie**


End file.
